A Twist in Fate
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: When the golden trio are finally finished with the war, Hermione feels out of place. Leaving her friends and family behind, she travels to Forks, Washington to stay with her Uncle Charlie, who she hasn't seen for years. Now surprises are in store as she learns just who her Uncle and his daughter have been living with, and how it changes her own life. R/R
1. Chapter One

**A Twist in Fate**

 **Summary: When the 'Golden Trio' are finally finished with the war. Hermione feels out of place, leaving her friends and family behind she travels to Forks, Washington to start fresh and live with her uncle Charlie who she hasn't seen in years. Now surprises are in store as she learns just who her uncle and his daughter Isabella 'Bella' have been living with and how it changes with her own life.**

 **Chapter One: Charlie's niece Hermione**

"Uncle Charlie!" Hermione cried, spotting her uncle across the airport waiting room and running over him, abandoning her luggage and jumping on him. Her uncle Charlie had always been so much bigger than her short figure so he had to hold her up by spinning her around laughing.

"Baby girl," Charlie grinned, so unlike him "You're finally home and look at you all grown up. You look so older,"

"Oh stop," Hermione gushed at him "I was only fifteen when I last saw you," she says, ecstatic to be back to her family.

She's been dealing with the aftermath of the war but, once everyone else was back on track-Harry and Ginny broke up which was difficult for Ginny to get over but, slowly got over it that she got back together with Dean Thomas they're now happy engaged much to Ron's displeasure, Harry on the other hand learned that he didn't feel anything with girls and surprise, surprise he's into men of course Hermione's the first one to learn the truth but, it didn't change their relationship in fact it brought them closer as siblings would be. As for Ron, he got together with Pansy Parkinson which shocked a lot of people especially Hermione as they were arch rivals at school but, after getting to know one another they're now good friends and surprisley they got married expecting their first child together. She's happy for her best friend and knew Pansy would be able to handle Ron's famous Weasley temper that he inherited from Mrs. Weasley.

She felt a little out of place and then the accident with her parents happened. Despite how she sends her family away it would seem she couldn't get a break. Her parents were on their way to a cruise to celebrate their 30 years' marriage and it was their present to send them to Hawaii. Her parents got in a car crash thanks to a drunk driver and instantly killed them. It broke Hermione's heart when she heard the terrible news.

Her older brothers Jayden and Cameron were currently working as an auror (police) in the wizarding world in America while her older sisters Ariel and Aqua were a mediwitch (nurse) in St. Mungo's and currently engaged with the Weasley twins Fred and George who were now co owners at their joke shop and thinking of extending their shops in different countries even in America near her uncle Charlie's place in Washington.

The next week, once she managed to drag herself from her bed, she called up her uncle, who's been informed of the accident by the police earlier and he agreed to let her live with him in Forks, Washington after explaining that her older siblings have their own families to think about and promised to tell call them once she safely landed with their uncle Charlie where she and her family of siblings had visited him when they were children. They were all grieving in different ways but, they all wanted to feel something other than grief. Jay and Cameron had their families to help them heal just like her sisters with Fred and George who would be happily to get them to smile while Hermione … well she was by herself with no one to talk too besides Harry of course but, still they were truly happy to see one another.

"That's true, now you're all grown up, you're nearly nineteen years old. How's Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua doing along with the twins?"

"They're all good. Jayden and Mal are expecting their 5th child which is girl while Cameron and Sophia are expecting their 3rd child which it's a boy then there's Aqua and Ariel who are planning the wedding as we speak with Fred and George Weasley who are good friends of mine. They're still planning for the wedding so it's been a busy life for them. And the twins they're learning how to walk without falling down."

"That's good, I just talked to Jayden just a while ago. He sends his regards and will be visiting soon," Charlie grinned "When's the wedding?"

"This coming summer in August," Hermione beamed at this "I'm so glad to hear that uncle Charlie I really missed you," looking up at her uncle with a smile on her face "So much,"

"Wow two of my nieces are getting married then you being the youngest it's a good thing the twins Elias and Evie are still young," Charlie grinned then looked confuse "Oh why? I mean you've only been gone for what four years just the same amount with your siblings of course,"

"Stop it," Hermione frowned, hitting him on his broad chest "You know I tried to visit you just like Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua did with the war coming at the time. They had to make sure you and Isabella were safe including the twins, mom and dad which you were," she explained.

"True… true…and I appreciate that," Charlie nodded in appreciation knowing his nephews and nieces being protective with him as he felt the same way.

"Well of course you're our family uncle Charlie despite they being busy they always made sure to make time for you and myself of course when they're not busy being in the police force while Ariel and Aqua being a nurse to protect our home just like you uncle Charlie," Hermione explained.

Charlie laughed knowing his oldest nephews and his nieces "They must've got it from my side of the family," and teased her by grabbing her luggage "And oh really?"

"Yes really," Hermione insisted "I just had some trouble back in England but, it's all sorted now, there's nothing that could drag me away from you uncle Charlie. I would never leave you and neither would my siblings you'll all we got including the twins,"

"Have you gotten taller?" he asked.

Hermione could tell he was distracting her from the serious topic but, she went along with it; uncle Charlie had never been to great with emotional stuff and neither had she or her siblings but, after the war, she was determined to love everyone who was still there to love. She didn't have much but, any family she had was precious especially after what happen to her parents. Her older siblings Jayden and Cameron made sure that their baby sister was alright despite they're good intentions of course Ariel and Aqua tends to spoil her a bit when it comes with shopping then there's the twins being born during the war it was a bit of a surprise but, they love them the same. Ignoring the pang of guilt in her chest, she looked up at her uncle.

"No not really," she said, looking puzzled "Have you gotten shorter uncle Charlie?"

"Maybe…" Charlie said, measuring her with his hand. They both laughed, the hand only coming up to his muscled shoulder "Maybe not?"

"You're so mean to me,"

"You know you love me Mya," Charlie chuckled "I am, of course your favorite uncle,"

"You're my only uncle, uncle Charlie remind me to call Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua soon I promised them that I call when I land along with the twins of course,"

"I will and how lucky you are to have so much love from your favorite uncle," Charlie said, ignoring the roll of her eyes "Now come on kiddo we need get you back to the house. Do you have a phone to call them?" he asked.

"Right here," Hermione answered beaming with a smile showing her cell phone which was an IPhone 6s the latest technology in the muggle world.

Charlie whistled "Let me guess Jayden bought you that,"

"Yes, how did you know that uncle Charlie?"

Charlie shuffled into his jacket pocket showing his new cell phone IPhone 6s "Because he gave me one too apparently, he wanted to make sure that I catch up with the latest cell phones these days," he explained.

Hermione giggled "Well you know Jayden uncle Charlie he wants the best for the both of us," she nodded at this.

"True now come on we should get going before it rains," Charlie offered.

"Alright,"

"Now, Bells is out now "

"You mean Isabella," Hermione grimaced, thinking of the elusive cousin she'd never met blinking her eyes puzzled "Why? Isn't she not with Renee?"

When she was, younger and had visited with her family but, her younger cousin Isabella and her mother had never been there. For the first few years her parents had spun tales of holidays, dance classes, school visits and the likes but, she was quite a smart girl and by the age of 4 years old while Ariel and Aqua were 6 and her brothers Cameron was 9 and her brother Jayden 11 who just started his first year in Hogwarts at the time came with them. Their uncle Charlie is the only person in her family to know about them being wizards and witches since apparently in their mom's side of the family their great, great, great, great, great, grandfather was a wizard a pureblood and that's how magic came in her family—when Hermione started reception and met Jonathan a little boy with two houses, two families and who boasted about getting double the amount of presents for his birthday—she had figured it out and confronted her uncle much to the surprise of her parents and her siblings who titled their heads curiously at their baby sister.

Charlie sighed and picked up his youngest niece into his lap explaining as much as he could to the four-year-old before showing her a picture of his pale, brown haired daughter who had hair much straighter than her own mane of curls and telling her that one day she could meet her cousin. To say that Hermione was confuse and angry she had never called Renee aunty after that because she hurt her uncle.

Back then, Hermione had wanted more than anything to meet this mysterious American girl, who made her uncle Charlie so sad but, now she was just a pain in the butt. Her uncle Charlie knew everything about magic and the wizarding world but, this stranger was the exact opposite and she meant Hermione would have to hide her magic from her estrange cousin. From what her older siblings Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua aren't much a big fan of Isabella either which left her very confuse. From what her big brother Jayden told her… explaining what has occurred for her estrange cousin since she first arrived to Forks after years living with her mother Renee… it would seem she made a mess of things.

"Renee's married little lion," Charlie said, shrugging his shoulder "He's a baseball player so she's traveling with him while I look after Bells,"

"Oh… what's his name?"

"Phil,"

"Hmm…"

"I know it's strange kiddo but, you guys been gone for a long time," Charlie said looking a bit guilty "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys,"

"I know, uncle Charlie," Hermione sighed, feeling a bit selfish. This was his first chance to spend more than just a month with his only daughter and she was worried about hiding something she'd kept for ten whole years "She doesn't know about— "

"Nothing," Charlie interrupted adamantly "You can tell her if you feel comfortable but, you don't have too and I won't say anything. Besides she's not the only person who kept secrets around here?"

"What do you mean uncle Charlie?"

"Well she found herself a boyfriend the minute she arrived here," he scowled.

Hermione titled her head curiously "I take it you don't like him uncle Charlie?" she asked curiously.

Charlie snorted "Not liking him is an understatement you'll see when you meet him trust me you won't like him either. I can guarantee that," he pointed out

"Well alright uncle Charlie," Hermione smiled "And thank you for not telling her I appreciate it that last thing I want is to cause more tension in the house uncle Charlie," trying to break the uncomfortable stiffness filled silence between them.

"No problem little lion," he laughed "Now, have you brought anything particular sweets from that sweet shop of yours for your poor old uncle who's been so terrible sad and alone since you and your siblings stopped visiting and- "

"Oh, stop it you're embarrassing yourself," Hermione grinned, stopping by the entrance to the airport opening her beaded bag and pulled out a Honey dukes bag "Ariel, Aqua and I brought all your favorites before I left just as you requested and there's some joke souvenirs from Fred and George. They send their regards to you uncle Charlie," she beamed.

"Ah now I remember why you're all my favorite especially the newest twins," Charlie said, reaching into the bag and grabbed a jelly slug. Hermione winced as she heard the squeal from the charmed sweets when her uncle Charlie ripped it's head off with his teeth.

"You really love those don't you uncle Charlie?"

"Of course, they're my favorite sweets," Charlie beamed "Now what's this?" he asked showing her the product from Fred and George.

"Oh, that's a quill most students in my school use those to write letters and writing assignments. Ariel bought the latest and expensive quills out with different colors to go with it there and thought of you there's also some products that she thought you might like,"

"Awe I'll be sure to tell her thank you when I talk to her," Charlie explained.

"I also bought enough sugar quills and blood pops to last me the year," she said, gesturing to the bag "Then I'll have to go back for more,"

"How do you fit all that stuff in there," Charlie asked, opening the boot of his car and putting her luggage inside "It's tiny,"

"It's called magic uncle Charlie," Hermione giggled, tapping her little bag with pride "Though it's one of my more ingenious creations that I might add. It made great sales at Fred and George's shop but, this is the original bag that I made,"

"Oh, who could ever neglect to bow down to your genius," Charlie said as they both got into the car "Do you want the radio on,"

"Nope," Hermione said, looking over to her uncle fondly "I'd rather much talk to you uncle Charlie,"

"Good," Charlie beamed, after long conversations he decided to put the radio on anyway.

An hour passed through as they finally arrived to the house.

"So, this is it," Charlie announced.

"It looks the same uncle Charlie?" she asked.

"It does but, I made a few changes around here once you're all settled in I'll give you a tour. I managed to convince some of the town folks to extend a few more buildings in town," Charlie explained.

"Really like what?"

"Well there's going to be a bowling alley with a restaurant next to it and we're also going to extend two more floors at the mall instead of just one it's going to be 3 floors high with more stores. I got the idea from your sisters if it wasn't for them convincing me otherwise we probably wouldn't have this idea in the first place. I even thought of extending another movie theatre closer to town if necessary then there's a flower shop. We're currently under construction and we're having some of the kids think of some ideas on what we could add into town,"

Hermione perked up "Really even a music and dance studio uncle Charlie,"

Charlie laughed at this "Of course little lion. I made that dictation for you,"

"Brilliant," Hermione perked up "I can't wait to see it uncle Charlie,"

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked nervously, glancing at his frozen youngest niece.

The room Hermione was standing in was gorgeous. It was a tiny box-room but, she felt cozy like the pale red, pattered walls were about to sweep her into a hug and hold her till she was warm again. The single queen bed was covered with mixed colors of purple, blue red and black, where a simple cream duvet that was slightly crumbled was resting, even had a thick-looking blanket spread across the bottom that— with it's tribal design and colors-reminded her of the rug her mother had in the kitchen and about a ten scatter cushions of varying shapes and patterns. There's even a book shelf with at least five of them, if anyone knew Hermione personally she's a huge fan of books with a loads of book collections stacked inside her beaded purse.

It was then in the corner of the room that her uncle Charlie had hung fairy lights across the window with a balcony outside which was to the left of her bed so she can sit and look out through the woods. There were old, battered photos of her parents, her brothers Jayden and Cameron goofy off, her sisters Ariel and Aqua smiling and poking their tongues, her uncle Charlie and her grandparents in photo frames on the wall, a dark wood chest of drawers and where the photos weren't. Her uncle Charlie must've installed the matching shelves full of books and the empty three shelves for her fill up.

"I got a friend of Billy's—you remember your god father Billy, right? He helped me with your godparents Harry and his wife Sue Clearwater your god mother," he replied, not sure what to do.

"I— "Hermione started, unable to speak.

"I know you might not like it but, you can always change it. And I know it's small but, with Bells moving in and me being in my room I didn't know quite where else to put you so I just moved everything out of my office and put it the extra room that not even Bells know about it. It's kind of like my man cave sort of," Charlie rambled, as the silence was making him slight twitchy.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathing, a soft smile forming on her lips turning to face her uncle who was feeling a bit more comfortable "Thank you so much," giving him a hug as she felt teared up now "I really love it uncle Charlie thank you,"

"I'm glad you love it little lion and I just wanted you to feel at home," Charlie said simply, shoving his hands into his jean pockets "I know it's not much but…"

"No, no, it's more than enough uncle Charlie," Hermione said, amused shaking her head at his humble attitude "I can't imagine anywhere that I'd rather call home uncle Charlie,"

"That's good little lion. I kind of need you there. It's too bad that your older siblings can't stay with us but, they all have their families to feed for and with your older sisters Ariel and Aqua planning the wedding. You're the only one who isn't married right?" he asked playfully joking at this.

Hermione laughed "Of course uncle Charlie," she says.

"Good, good, and with your parents leaving us I didn't want to be alone either. Your parents would've been so proud of you, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua for fighting for what's right at the war to protect our families and I'm sure when Elias and Evie are old enough they can live here too. I'm proud of you kiddo," he replied.

Hermione soften her eyes "Thank you uncle Charlie. I'm just glad the death eaters didn't come to this town. It's a good thing that Jayden destroyed the files of our families locations and all that especially when Elias and Evie were born during the war we had to hide them in one the villas back in Tokyo, Japan. I made sure that they wouldn't be able to find it," she whispered.

Charlie nodded at this "I'm glad to know that you kids are alright little lion," he replied.

"Me too uncle Charlie," Hermione sighed understanding the feeling he was talking about "I need you too despite how old Jayden, Cam, Ariel and Aqua are since Elias and Evie are still young we all need you uncle Charlie,"

Charlie smiled hugging his niece "I know little lion. I'm just glad I didn't lose either of you guys," he starts to say looking around the room "Well I'm going to let you get settled in then kiddo," placing her suitcases by the door "Once you're done just come down and we'll sort out some dinner. Oh, and don't forget to call your siblings that you arrived safely huh?" he says.

"I will," Hermione was planning on doing that once she settled in her bedroom "And okay uncle Charlie," she says as she watched him trudged out of the room before opening her bag.

Hermione stared at her parents putting her fingers at the edges of the frame "I miss your daddy, you too mama… uncle Charlie is going to take care of me now," she whispered.

Once she placed the dark frame of her parents next to her side drawer while her pictures of her siblings smiling she knew her family is going to be alright. She'd emptied her luggage's into her drawers and now that she had finished putting her own things into the room there was a final thing that she wanted to added. She set her picture frame of Harry, herself and Ron posing. This was from Collin Creevy, she asked him to take their picture in her muggle digital camera after explaining how to use it. She remembered how he asked her for an autograph with the reception of Harry and Ron of course. He told her that he has it framed in his bedroom at home. She couldn't help but, laugh at the memory. Collin was a sweet kid.

Hermione added more pictures on her picture wall filled with her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, even Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. It took a while for Pansy and herself to became friends but, after the war Pansy furiously apologize to Harry for doing what she did, I think it was her breaking point and Harry being himself forgave her easily to calm her down. Pansy smiled as she wiped her tears quickly that they all became friends after that.

As for Draco, Blaise and Theo she instantly became friends with them well at first, she and Draco were a bit awkward with one another but, after she cut the awkward silence they instantly became good friends more like siblings really. She made sure that the pictures were muggle form not wanting her estrange cousin to freak out from the pictures moving.

She smiled and began to call her older brother Jayden knowing he's probably pacing back and forth waiting for her call.

 **[back in England-Wizarding World] …**

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

Jayden was pacing back and forth with his wife Mal being amuse whose currently pregnant with their 5th child muttering under his breath.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long," he exclaimed.

"Jay I'm sure she just landed into Seattle, Washington as we speak you know how the flights are in the muggle world," Mal soothing her husband to calm down.

Jayden sighed tiredly "I know but, I can't help it Mal after what happen to our parents… she's the only connection I have in our family besides C, Red, Blue and uncle Charlie. Did I tell you that our estrange cousin is living with uncle Charlie right now? I don't know what's going to happen with that. Mya isn't a big fan of Renee which I don't blame her for that after all this is the same person that broke our uncle Charlie's heart and brought their only child with her," he scowls.

Mal slowly got up wobbled her way to her husband kissing his shoulder "Jay, you know Mya can take care of herself. And yes, you did, you told me this a couple of times but, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with everything. That dimwitted girl is dating a bloody vampire?!" Jayden exclaimed dramatically.

Mal stared at her husband "A vampire…that's impossible…" she slowly said this.

"That's what I thought too until I found this," Jayden exclaimed slapping the folder on his desk which she wobbled her way to the file furrowing her eyebrows

"I assume the plain brunette is your so called 'cousin'. What is she doing in Rome, Italy for?" she asked.

Before he can answer, his cell phone went off which showed his sister Hermione was calling and immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Big brother it's me,"

"Mya thank bloody god. Did you land there safely, did uncle Charlie picked up at the airport and what the bloody hell took you so long to call me?"

Jayden can feel his sister roll her eyes "You do know that I just arrived here less than an hour ago, I was just settling in my room. I figured once I'm done I would call but, I didn't think you freak out that much,"

Jayden sighed tiredly "Sorry kiddo I was just worried that's all. How's uncle Charlie?"

"He's good. I'm about to give him the presents that you and Cameron brought from Tokyo, Japan, Greece, Bahamas and Jamaica from your travels around the world,"

"Well that's good I'll call Cameron, Ariel and Aqua to let them know that you arrived there safely. So, uncle Charlie picked you up, exactly right?"

"Yes, he did he arrived at the airport an hour early the right time that my plane landed which didn't take him very long to see where I was and met up from there,"

"Good, good. I'm glad you called kiddo. Listen there's something I have to tell you?"

"Oh, what is it?"

"I rather tell you in person actually but, I'm waiting for my partner to send me some papers but, as soon as he does I'll come by and visit you guys,"

"Is it bad big brother?"

"I wouldn't call it bad… more like a 'mess of things' from our dimwitted cousin if that you can call it that,"

"What did she do…"

"It's more what she didn't do Mya… I'll let you know what I can find though,"

"Okay big brother can you let Cameron, Ariel and Aqua that I called for me and do you think I can talk to the twins I really miss them,"

"Of course, button but, Elias and Evie are with Ariel right now but, when I see her I'll let her know. I'll see you soon huh?"

"Okay I love you,"

"I love you too kiddo! I'll keep in touch,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye Mya, 

Jayden gave a defeated sigh in his chair where his lovely wife Mal sat on his lap despite how she's 6 ½ months pregnant now "How long will you stay there for?"

"At least two weeks if possible but, I should call Blaise since his family is connected to the Italian ministry and Draco being connected in the France ministry,"

Mal kissed her husband on the lips "We'll miss you," she smiled.

"And I will miss you and I won't be long love. I won't miss our baby girl's arrival you can guarantee that,"

"Good," Mal kissed her husband on the lips "By the way it's your turn to read our sons and little girl their bedtime story,"

Jayden grinned "Of course my queen wouldn't miss it for the world," he says as he made a quick text to Cameron, Ariel and Aqua that their sister Hermione arrived to Forks, Washington safe and sound.

He heard a ding, ding, ding rom his siblings "Good I'm glad she's safe" "I'm glad," "I'll call her after my shift, drop off Elias and Evie to your place Jay oh shoot I got to go Jay love you"

Jayden smiled as he went to read his kids a bedtime story; his three sons Taichi 'Tai', Seth Milo, Yamato 'Matt', and their youngest daughter Hakari 'Kari' into their pajamas as they greeted their father.

"Daddy!" Kari happily says which left Jayden to smile carrying his little princess into his arms who's defiantly a daddy's girl while their sons are mama's boy.

"Hey princess ready for that bed time story,"

"Yeah!" the kids exclaimed happily.

Jayden nodded as Mal sat down on the bed with their children settling into their beds "So which story do you want me to read to you guys huh?"

"Auntie Min'nie's book!" Matt exclaimed.

Jayden laughed "Alright, alright," he says grabbing the book that his sister wrote from all her adventures seeing the book mark to where to they stop too "Now where did we stop from—ah here we are—Sir Ronald were with his two best friends Lady Hermione and Sir Harry as they were talking about the mask murder of Sir Sirius who they learned that he 'betrayed' Sir Harry's parents. Of course, what no one knows was that he was innocent and there was someone else who betrayed them, someone they least expected mind you," he started to read the chapter as his children stared at him in awe.

 **[Forks, Washington-Swan's residence] …**

Hermione glanced around her bedroom nodding to herself in satisfaction knowing it was now felt like home with her love ones around the room and decided to look for her uncle Charlie. She glanced around at the cozy room her uncle made for her then made her way down the stairs to her uncle.

"Hey," Hermione smiled, sitting next to him in his comfy black green sofa which looked new from what she can tell "What're you watching?"

"Ah just some football?"

Hermione blinked her eyes "Are you sure? That looks a lot like rugby uncle Charlie," she furrowed her brows, looking at the men on the brand-new television 24" inch screen connected to the wall.

"Yes, I supposed it does but, it's American football little lion?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive come sit," Charlie patted a spot next to him.

"Is that a new television uncle Charlie?"

"Yes, I bought it recently what do you think?"

"I love it uncle Charlie it's much bigger than your last one,"

"Yeah I figured I needed some furniture too. Bells didn't bother to noticed about it,"

"How come?"

"She's mainly on her attention on her boyfriend," Charlie snorted "Anyway that's American football," he insisted pointing at the t.v. "See that guy there he's the quarterback. He basically runs the whole operation,"

"Uncle Charlie it's rugby in armor," Hermione frowned, gesturing to the screen where the blonde man was running down the grass "Are they that scared of a little bruising that you can't even play without that on their shoulders?"

"No that's for— "

"I know what's it for," Hermione huffed "It's just so idiotic that rugby players don't break a nail and if a girl played like that she'd had a fit,"

"And how would you know that?" her uncle Charlie looked at his niece.

"It's like Quidditch uncle Charlie except we play in brooms and honestly why called it Football when it's obviously rugby," Hermione huffed.

Charlie lips twitched "Sweetie," putting his hands on her shoulder "I know it looks similar in England but, here in America we call it football. It's mainly an American football really and the way I see it that guy over there is winning his way to the other side to make a goal," he explained.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do Americans call it football?"

"I don't know sweetie all I know is that they call it football,"

"Hmm I think that's ridiculous,"

"Whatever you say little lion whatever you say," Charlie said, looking over at his niece "You just don't get it, this is a highly skilled sport kiddo," he replied.

"Your right, I don't get it. Rugby seems much more fun," Hermione teased her uncle "Is this what Renee's husband does?"

"No, he plays baseball?"

"Is he famous?"

"Somewhat famous but, he's getting there…"

"What's that?"

"It doesn't even matter," he laughed, amused by his niece's constant questioning "What do you want for dinner unless you want to go out to grab something?"

"Err… what do you got in?"

"I don't know why don't you check the cupboards," he said, grinning cheekily "And leave me to my wimpy game,"

"Okay," Hermione says rolling her eyes, thinking that she'd done it a lot in the past few hours, "I'll see if I can whip something up?"

She walked over the kitchen and peered in each cupboard, tutting at the packet food and proceed muck that filled them "Uncle Charlie do you have anything fresh in here?"

"Nope," he called back from the living room "I don't think so,"

"Not even a potato?"

"I doubt it," he laughed loudly, standing up and joining here "You'll have hard luck making something fresh from this lot, usually Bells and I go out. Why don't we go to out to dinner instead?" he offered.

Hermione sighed "You're going to have to take me to the shop uncle Charlie so we can go grocery shopping," she says, closing the cupboard and looking over to her uncle "Unless of course you want to eat spam sandwiches,"

"No, we'll go,"

"Okay then," she smiled "Where's the nearest supermarket,"

"It's in LaPush," he lied, thinking about the annoying, nosey people of Forks "Come on,"

Hermione was putting on her coat, her bag across her shoulder with her wallet full of cash (muggle/wizard) money inside when the phone rang. She wasn't sure if she should answer it but, her uncle Charlie wasn't ready because he was changing so she answered.

"Hello? 

"Bella?" a gravely man's voice asked.

"No, sorry she's not home. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Ermm… no I wasn't looking for her actually," the voice told her.

"Then why did you ask for her?" Hermione asked confuse.

"I thought it was Bella,"

"Well it's not. Was there something you needed other than not to ask for Isabella?"

"Isabella, wait don't you mean Bella? Err, no. Yes!"

Hermione huffed "Could you please make up your mind," she sighed, getting annoyed "You are bloody confusing me and I need to get back to my uncle Charlie?"

"Wait, wait, wait hold on a minute uncle Charlie. I mean Charlie. Who is this?"

"Why?"

"I want to know who I'm talking too?"

"Sorry I'm not supposed to talk to strangers and reveal my name Mr. unknown name?

The voice chuckled "Mr. Unknown name huh? 

"Well who else am I supposed to say? Since you didn't reveal or told me your name,"

"Touché but, your right. Is Charlie there?"

"Of course, It's his house?"

"Right yes of course it is. Can I speak to him please?"

"Sure, hold on a second," Hermione said, running to Charlie's room and knocking on the door "Uncle Charlie there's someone on the phone for you,"

"Who?" he called.

"I have no idea he wouldn't say so I just called him Mr. Unknown name,"

"Alright," Charlie says before popping his head around the door and grabbed the phone, then shutting it again before he opened it "Thank you little lion,"

Hermione shook her head and went downstairs. She had been waiting for Charlie for about ten minutes before he came downstairs in a black shirt and jeans that looked suspiciously like the ones he was wearing before.

"We've been invited to the bonfire kiddo," Charlie told her, smiling from the stairs and grabbed his coat "That was your god father Billy apparently, you made an impression on him he's the one that helped me with your room with Sue's help of course," he announced.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Uncle Billy well that would explain the gruff voice," she mumbled turning to her uncle "I remember uncle Billy, how is he?"

"He's good, made him laugh from that whole conversation," Charlie chuckled "Mind explaining why you would call him Mr. Unknown name?" he asked.

Hermione blushed "If I knew it was uncle Billy we wouldn't having this conversation uncle Charlie," she says.

"True and it's a good thing you got the good genes from my side of the family unlike Bells you have a photogenic memory,"

"I don't know if I find that funny or offended by that," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Well let's get going huh?" Charlie shrugged, walking over to the door grabbing an umbrella with a confuse Hermione following "You'll meet them there. They're excited to see you!"

"That's great, I haven't seen uncle Billy nearly 4 years,"

"I know he's been excited to see you too,"

"Oh okay, what about Isabella?" Hermione asked "How will she cook anything?"

"Hmm… she probably ate at the Cullens place," Charlie replied, frowning at the mention of the family "Although Dr. Cullen is nice fellow though he's the only one besides Esme that I get along with in that family,"

"Cullen?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows all confuse "Who's that?"

"That would Bella's new boyfriend Edward. Edward Cullen. He's the youngest of the kids in the Cullen's family who keep to themselves. The one that I told you about"

"Oh, I didn't know she had a boyfriend,"

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooo this is my first fanfiction between Jared and Hermione. I always wondered if I wrote a few stories about Jared and Hermione since there's not a lot of Jared and Hermione together or with the other wolves; Jacob, Sam or Paul is popular so hopefully you guys will enjoy ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Bonfire Invite!**

Charlie shrugged "Yes, you did I told you a few minutes ago when we were at the airport remember," he titled his head putting on his jacket causing Hermione to remember this event about to answer but, he continued to talk "Anyway the minute Bells arrived here she got herself a boyfriend it's a good thing that you don't have one; you're still young and if you did well I would have to use my gun,"

"Uncle Charlie," Hermione laughed as she about to hop into the trunk but, her uncle Charlie stopped her "What's wrong?"

"We're not taking this trunk little lion," Charlie replied.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "We're not then how are we getting there then?"

"With this," Charlie grinned revealing a brand-new Hummer Truck which had a siren on tip leaving his youngest niece Hermione to gape at the girl "Jayden bought it for me as a birthday present," he announced.

Apparently, Hermione is too speechless to answer.

"Little lion are you alright?" Charlie asked noticing his niece wasn't answer.

"Bloody hell," Hermione blurted out causing Charlie to sigh in relief thinking she was ill.

"That's what I said," Charlie laughed "Apparently, you kids spoil your old uncle," he playfully says.

Hermione giggled "I love it. Wow it's so big how can I climb up here," she explained.

Charlie opened the door helping his niece up "Here you go little lion," he says.

"Thanks uncle Charlie wow you can literately see everything up here," Hermione replied putting her seatbelt after he closed the door behind her causing her uncle to laugh when he went to the driver's seat "So where's this bonfire uncle Charlie?

"In La Push," Charlie answered "I know a lot of people down there,"

"That's cool will uncle Billy be there uncle Charlie," Hermione asked, watching the greenery from the rain-covered window of his brand-new car.

"Of course, little lion," Charlie smiled at this pausing for a moment "Your mom did too," he whispered.

Hermione face expression fell "Oh,"

The car fell into silence once again, Hermione curled up in her jean-clad legs into herself on the seat, looking at the rain.

"Uncle Charlie why are they having a bonfire in the rain?"

"Oh well the head of the fire tends to keep everyone warm enough, "Charlie answered "I wouldn't worry though little lion, I've been to a lot of these things and you don't really get that cold,"

"Oh okay," Hermione smiled, looking at the car park her uncle had just pulled up "Is that where it is uncle Charlie?"

"Nah, it's just down this road," Charlie answered, turning right and parked where they both walked over to a long beach where a crowd of people were gathered around a roaring fire. Hermione didn't know whether to follow him or not but, looking at the dark street she was standing on she rushed over to him.

 **[back in England-somewhere in Europe] …**

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Hey Harry you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are Dray,"

"Let's do this,"

"Expelliarmus!" the two-exclaimed attacking the death eaters that were about to attack them. After a few minutes the four men who was in the mission was breathing heavily leaning against the tree nearly tired from the amount of death eaters.

"Do you think we got them?"

"There's only one way to find out…"

"Hey Nev do you got the potion?"

"Yeah, it's right here,"

"Good, good… it's a good thing that Mione is safe with her uncle,"

"Yeah good thing too if she found out what's happening she'll have our heads,"

"I think we're good for today," I announced.

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin," Draco complained "You think after all the aurors missions we get a break around here,"

"Well you could've went on vacation Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"Shut up Weasley," Draco sneered.

"Just saying,"

Draco rolled his eyes about to protest but, I cut them off "Guys enough! We're on a mission remember we can't be fighting one another when there's death eaters escaped from Azkaban," I exclaimed

"Right sorry," Draco and Ron grumbled under their breaths as they immediately went on Auror mode.

Suddenly my cell phone went off that I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Harry there you are. Where the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm on a mission with the guys why?"

"Kingsley been trying to get a hold of you from the past two weeks?!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Andromeda Harry… she's dead…"

"What!? What do you mean she's dead I just saw her two weeks ago, and she seemed fine last time I saw her" I cried out in shock?

"She's been suffering… from a slow-acting curse from the past three years and she's just only just been release from that pain and passed on today,"

"Bloody hell…who has Teddy? I have to get back there Teddy needs me,"

"Harry, you can't just leave in the middle of the mission you know that besides— "Jayden paused for a moment "Teddy's with Kingsley who's taking him to Hermione so she'll look after him since you and Mione are his godparents if would be best if Teddy's with her," he explained.

Harry's face expression fell "But, he's godson Jay I can't just abandon him," he cried out.

"I know he is but, he's also Mya's godson as much as you both love him. You have to do what's best for Teddy Harry,"

Harry grew silent and swore under his breath "Okay… if Teddy's okay with Mione then I don't see why he shouldn't stay with her and your uncle and gained full custody but, I want to visit him often though," he paused for a moment noticing Ron's expression "I just… I don't want to take any chances though and I know Mione wouldn't either… since Teddy's our priority then that's what I'm willing to do…I'm sure Remus and Tonks would've agreed since they picked Mione as Teddy's godmother while I'm his godfather," he answered although his voice was cracked.

"He needs stable in his life and Mia can give him that— "Jayden grew quiet noticing Harry's voice "It's not like she's going to keep Teddy away from you—you are his godfather after all," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" Harry sighed running his hands through his hair stressfully "Are you sure he's with Mione though? I thought she's in America,"

"I'm positive and yes Mia is in America with my uncle Charlie so I'm sure it will be fine. I just came back talking to Kingsley and not a lot people knew where my uncle lives except a few selected people. Neither of us want to take any chances from the death eaters roaming around,"

"Exactly and I'm sure Teddy would love that once you get back from the mission— "Jayden sighed at this "I'll even give you the address so you can visit him. It could give you a chance to breathe for once instead of saving the world. You already did your bidding it's time you take a break from all of that don't you think?" he asked.

Harry gave a sad smile "Yeah … maybe… and thanks Jay I appreciate that,"

"No problem and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Andie. I know how close you two were,"

Harry held his breath "Thanks … but, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Teddy… not only he lost his parents but, now his grandmother too… it's going to be hard for him to deal with all this,"

"I know but, at least he has his god parents that's all he needs is you and Mya,"

Harry nodded at this not noticing his friends looks "Yeah I know… I'll uh talk to you later I'm kind of a middle of this mission and all that,"

"Right I'll see you when you get back Harry,"

"Alright later Jay,"

"Later,"

Ron noticed his best friend's expression "Harry who was that?"

Harry sighed with a distant expression on his face "That was—that was Jay, Mione's older brother— "with a sad look "It's Andromeda she uh—she passed away," he cracked.

Draco, Ron, Neville and Blaise stared at Harry in horror "You're kidding,"

"No— "Harry shakes his head "I'm not apparently, she's been sick … with a slow-acting curse from the past three years— "Harry voice was cracked "Jay told me that she was finally released from the pain and suffering… so uh he told me that Kingsley took Teddy to America where Mione is so he would be safe from the death eaters since she's his godmother," he explained.

"But, you're his godfather Harry," Ron argued back.

Harry pinched his nose in annoyance "I know that but, Mione has more experience with kids than I have you know how my childhood was like Ron," he argued back pausing for a moment "Besides… he's better off staying with Mione safe from all this— "moving his wrist around the area "As much as I want him to stay with him … he's safe with Mione," he answered.

"Well…" Neville spoke up through the silence "At least he's safe that's all the matters— "he had a harden expression on his face "So what now..."

"Now… we're going to kill those bastards," Harry growled "We're going to split up, Ron you go with Neville, Blaise you and Draco go with me so that way it would be easier that way," he ordered.

"Right…" Draco and the guys murmured in agreement...

"And once this mission is done… we'll go back home to England. I have to take care of a few things and visit Mione anyway," Harry pointed out.

Ron stopped when he heard Harry's announcement "Wait what? You're going to visit Mione in America?" he asked.

Harry sucked a breath "More like… moving to America… I can't live like this Ron… I'm tired of fighting…"

Ron grew quiet "A—are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive… I'm just … tired of losing people that I care about and it's about time I take a long break from all this don't you think? I deserve that much… and besides Teddy needs both Mione and I and I won't let him down … I can't…"

Ron stared at his best friend for nearly 10 years while Draco, Blaise and Neville watched the scene "Okay,"

Harry blinked his eyes owlish "Okay…?

"Yeah okay,"

"You mean you're not going to fight me over this?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"As much as I want you to stay— "Ron sighed staring at the scene ahead "I can tell you're tired of fighting all this Harry you never had a childhood and Teddy's your godson. I'll always support you and Mione to whatever you guys want to do and—if going to America to raise Teddy there is what you both want to do. I'll be there to help out whenever I can," he gave a sad smile.

Harry stared at him for a long moment "Thanks Ron… err… I thought you were going to be angry over this. What—what changed your mind over this?"

Ron held his breath "Usually I would…but, the war changed all of us Harry including me you know that— tell Teddy I love him that uncle Ron will always be there for him and if you guys need a babysitter I'm your guy "he pointed out "And it's not a problem mate. Now let's get back to kill those bloody bastards and get the hell home," he answered.

"For once Weasel I agree with you," Draco comments.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"What I'm just saying the truth,"

"Guys…." Blaise and Neville whined over this.

Draco and Ron grumbled under their breaths "Sorry," as they started attacking against the death eaters who tried to attack us.

 **[England-Wizarding World] …**

Somewhere in down the road of Diagon Alley there's a joke shop known as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes also known by Fred and George Weasley who were greeted with customers with their fiancée's Ariel and Aqua Granger the older sister of Hermione Granger.

"Freddie, we need to discuss our wedding one last time?" Aqua pointed out.

"Now?"

"Yes now," Aqua huffed.

Fred sighed "Well alright get the list,"

"What makes you think I have a list,"

"Aqua babe we both know you have a list when it comes with our wedding besides you're not known as Hermione's older sister for nothing you know,"

"True…well where's your guest list,"

"It's in the office I'll go grab it,"

A few minutes later Fred came back with his list of people to invite to the wedding. Aqua grumbled under her breath grabbed a big aqua blue blinder out of her small pouch like Hermione's purse that she brought along during the horcrux hunt "Alright… so far we have the cake which is red velvet right,"

"Right,"

"And we got the chief, the wedding planner even got the decorations sorted out,"

"Of course, and what's left in the wedding plan list?"

Aqua sighed "Well we both know you're going to have George as your best man right and what about the groomsmen?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it my brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, then there's Oliver along with your brothers Jayden and Cameron," Fred pointed out.

"Then there's the ring barrier would be Elias and Teddy right along with my nephews who are going to partnered with my nieces and goddaughters correct?"

"Right and we need to get our suits measured while you get your wedding dress that same day," Fred pointed out.

Aqua chuckled "Of course… I'll have two of my sisters Ariel and Hermione as my maid of honors then there's the bride's maids. Fleur, Ruby, Sophia and Mal are with my brothers since they're married to one another then there's Angelina who's partner with Ollie, then there's Katie who could be with Percy I supposed then there's Ginny with Dean, Luna with Blaise. Then there's the flower girls which are my nieces then there's …" she stopped looking down at the _'father and daughter dance'_ bit as her face expression fell.

"Aqua?" Fred asked noticing his fiancée's upset expression.

Aqua blinked her tears "Freddie..." looking at the paragraph which Fred rushed over to his fiancée into a hug reading the paragraph as his face fell as well and made an _'O'_ nodding to his head.

"Father and daughter dance…" Freddie murmured at this "I'm sorry babe," his expression softens knowing how sensitive it was for her and her family "Do-do you want my dad to do the honors Aqua?"

Aqua soften her eyes "Freddie as much as I love your dad… I think my uncle Charlie should do it since he's the only relative that knows about my family being wizards and witches,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure…" Aqua held her breath "Besides… he's like a father figure to me and my siblings growing up besides my parents… "

"Of course," Fred soften his eyes at this giving her a hug "Let's put that on hold for now okay,"

Aqua nodded at this "Okay," she whispered.

"So, what's the next on the list?" Fred asked.

Aqua looked down "Well I already picked my colors for maid of honor and brides maid which is obviously aqua blue along with the flowers, decorations of lanterns that Jayden is going to pick out from Tokyo, Japan that's not far from his work," she pointed out.

Fred chuckled "Actually Jay texted me stating that he got the lanterns all set up along with the flowers. What time do you want me to pick up the suits?" he asked.

"You're supposed to pick it up this weekend in Saturday around 12:00 noon," Aqua pointed out.

"Let me get the receipt so I won't forget," Fred replied.

"Ok and be sure to grab the other receipts too since we have a lot to do this week Freddie," Aqua sighed leaning against the couch looking at her cell phone for the 7th time. It's been only a day since Jayden told her, Ariel and Cameron that Hermione is now safe with their uncle Charlie. So far, they haven't heard much since they had a feeling that Hermione is occupied with their uncle Charlie.

"Got it," Freddie called from the background.

"Bring all of them Freddie. I want to make sure it's the right ones so you won't get confuse,"

"Okay,"

Freddie comes back with the receipts which wasn't much neither of them wanted a big wedding. Aqua didn't want anything flashy but, somewhat simple which Fred is more than happy to give her dream wedding so she made sure to cut some of the expenses so it won't be too expensive.

"Did we miss anything else?"

"Well did you ask George if he and Ariel are done with their wedding list since we're getting married in the same day and everything?"

"Not yet he should be with Ariel right now though,"

"Okay I'll go text her and see what she says,"

 **[Tokyo, Japan] …**

"Hey…" a female voice hugged her husband who had a distant look on his face "You okay?"

Jayden held his breath staring at family picture more pacifically his little sister Hermione "Yeah… I was just thinking … even though the war is over … I can't get over how my little sister had to be the one fighting in our world… to protect our family…" he explained as his voice was hoarse.

Mal soften her eyes kissing her husband shoulder "Jay … we both know she didn't have a choice … it was the only way to protect our family,"

"I know… it just sucks that she had to grow up so fast to became an adult under 7 years… "

Mal grew quiet "Do—do you regret it…obliviate your parents Jay to protect them?"

"Of course, not but, even if Mya didn't have a choice… our parents would've been dead either we know about it or not… especially with the wedding for my sisters Ariel and Aqua marrying Fred and George Weasley— "Jayden steadied his breath "I know they won't admit it but, I know they miss them as much as do," he whispered.

"Well of course they did…they're your parents Jay,"

"Yeah, I know— "Jayden drew a shaking breath "But, why does it feel like I failed them… to protect our parents while Mya was fighting for her life to protect the rest of the Wizarding World,"

Mal soften her eyes kissing his shoulder "I know it doesn't seem much but, Mya had to protect us from 'you know who' if he found out … everyone in England would've been dead… or worst…" she whispered.

"I know… It just sucks that's all…"

Mal soften her eyes "I know…" she sighed "At least we were safe in Tokyo. There wasn't much danger down here… at least from what I can tell anyway,"

"Yeah…while the rest of my family are fighting for their lives… I wish I could've saved my parents…" Jay sighed "It sucks how both our parents aren't here with us that Cam and I have to give away our sisters but, I think uncle Charlie can do that part since he always considers us as his kids despite how we're his nephews and nieces," he explained.

"I'm sure he'll be honored for your parents will be here in our hearts and sprit," Mal soften her eyes pausing for a moment "Speaking of the wedding did you manage to talk to Mya yet after your last conversation,"

"Not yet… from what Kingsley told me there's some dreadful news that I just found out just a few minutes ago,"

"Oh, what sort of news?"

I held my breath "Andromeda's dead Mal,"

Mal stared at me as her eyes widen in horror "No… how?" her voice was hoarse.

"She was sick… been suffering from a slow-acting curse from the past three years…Kingsley took Teddy straight to Mya right about … now…" I looked at my watch.

Mal grew quiet "Poor Teddy the poor kid can't get a break… losing his parents and now his grandmother…that must've been awful. Does Harry know he is his god father after all" she whispered.

"Yeah, he knows I just talked to him a few minutes ago," Jay paused for a moment "And I know what you mean Mal I'm just really worried about Teddy though he's so young … losing his family like that…"

"Me too…" Mal whispered looking at their kids who were playing with their toys "Jay… did you manage to grab the suits for the wedding?"

"Yeah it should be in the closet we still have 2 months left so we have plenty of time before the wedding Mal,"

"I know but, you can never be prepared when it comes with the wedding Jay you know that better than anyone remember," Mal teased him leaving Jay flushed.

"Yes dear," Jay comment causing my wife to chuckle kissing my cheek as she went to play with the kids by sitting down on the sofa chair.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

Jayden lips twitched in amusement pretending to think "I'm sure it could be arranged when we both have time princess?"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"You promise daddy?"

"I promise see you in the morning princess," Jayden kissed his daughter Kari on the forehead and headed to the office joining his wife Mal.

"Hello!" a familiar voice replied "Where is everyone?"

"Cam is that you?"

"Yeah where are you guys?"

"Upstairs with the kids in the family room," Jayden called out where we heard a few footsteps revealing my brother Cameron and his wife Sophia with the kids two boys and Sophia's pregnant with twin's girls.

"Hey Jay, Hey Mal," Cameron and Sophia greeted us.

"Hey guys" Jay greeted his brother Cameron and his sister in law Sophia who happens to be Mal's twin sister "This is a surprise— "giving his brother a hand shake "What are you guys doing here not that I mind you guys visiting or anything but, still. I thought you guys weren't coming till the day after tomorrow?" he asked.

"That was the plan— "Sophia sighed "But, we decided to come a little early I hope that's alright,"

"Of course, the more the merrier it's a good thing I fixed up the guest rooms for you guys and the kids can share with Tai, Seth and Matt's room since I put extra beds inside," Mal offered.

"That would be great thank you," Cameron smiled as he held his sons Lucas and Zayne into his nephew's room Matt, Tai and Seth; once he came back "So what have you guys been up too?" he asked.

"Oh, not much… just a bit tired being pregnant with twins is very tiring," Mal sighed.

"Tell me about it," Sophia pouted turning me "Just so you're clear Cam I'm done after this kid got it," giving me a look causing Cameron to shake in fear.

"Yes dear,"

"Jay, do you mind going to the grocery store for me please?" Mal asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to grab?"

Mal grabbed a list from her purse which was looked a bit long "This should do it," she announced.

"Babe that's a lot of food,"

"Well what do you expect I'm hungry," Mal scowled.

"Right… sorry I asked," Jay paused for a moment turning to his brother Cameron "Do you want to come with me so we can talk and catch up?" he offered.

"Yeah sure," Cameron shrugged giving his wife Sophia a kiss telling her that we'll be back which she waved him off stating _'take your time Cam'_ as the two sisters started gushing about the baby clothes.

 **[back in Forks-La Push Residence] …**

"Charlie," a bulky, muscular man with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin cried, wheeling over to the two of them "So good to see you!"

His voice seemed very familiar to Hermione but, couldn't quite place it the memory too far away but, niggling teasingly at her mind.

"You too Billy," Charlie grinned, "How've you been?"

"Not too bad, how about you?" Billy asked, looking appreciatively at the smile of his friend's face.

"Oh, I'm feeling great," Charlie said, looking over at Hermione with a mischievous look in his eyes "Have you met my friend?"

Billy looked over at her, stunned.

"Emma?"

"No Bill, this is her daughter who happens to be your god daughter," Charlie said, looking over at his friend "Meet Hermione Granger my youngest niece,"

"Hi uncle Billy," Hermione smiled shyly, looking down at the ground as the man stared without saying anything.

"Oh, come on Billy," Charlie laughed, feeling sorry for his niece "I know you're getting a bit old but, there's no need to be rude after all this is your god daughter,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Billy said, looking a bit ashamed at this "I apologize it's just you look so much like your mother,"

"She really does doesn't she," another voice interrupted, making Hermione raise her head to see another man.

"Harry," Charlie greeted warmly "This is my niece Hermione although I think you already heard that already,"

Harry chuckled "Hello little Mia. I don't know if you remembered me but, I'm also your god father. Billy and I are both your god father including the rest of your siblings," he answered.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish then a flashback came through her mind as realization hit her "Uncle Harry!" she cried out giving him a hug which cause the man very startled by her outburst chuckling hugging her back.

"Well look at you little Mia," Harry chuckled as he twirled her around "My, my you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you,"

Hermione blushed "Oh stop," she waved him off causing her godfathers to chuckle at this

explained.

"God she's even more beautiful than Emma isn't she Charlie," Harry tutted twirling her around once more "Your sister was right all the good genes do go to the women in your family. I bet your older sister have the good genes too being like their mother and all?"

Hermione blushed deeply "I highly doubt that sir. My mum was an exceptionally beautiful woman including my sisters while I'm definitely not,"

"Oooh sir?" Harry chuckled looking over to his friend "Do you hear that Billy? Our god daughter called me a sir?"

"Stop teasing the poor girl," Charlie scolded his friend "You're acting like a damn hormonal teenager,"

"Is that what you think this is?" Harry asked, leading a full-blown bickering fest. Hermione edged away from her uncle and over her to god father Billy.

"What are they doing uncle Billy?"

"Oh, they're having one of those _'maturity contest,'_ I wouldn't worry about it" Billy said, an amuse smirk playing at his lips as he watched his friends.

"They're both losing aren't they from what I can tell anyway?" Hermione frowned, thinking of how to stop this, she only knew her uncle and her two god fathers and she couldn't wait for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. She'd never seen him act so childish before "So what do we do?"

"Just wait,"

"Uncle Charlie," she called above their arguing "What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt little lion,"

"Ohhh," she said, rather annoyed at his quick dismissal "Fine,"

She looked at her uncle Billy, remembering he knew about her mother "So, you knew my mother uncle Billy?"

"Hmm," Billy blinked his eyes snapping out his thoughts "Oh, yes she's an amazing woman," then gave a pity look "I'm very sorry for your loss. That must've been hard on you kids,"

"Thank you, uncle Billy," she blinked, holding her tears and shivered a little.

"So how are you brothers and sisters doing after everything?" Billy started a conversation with his god daughter.

"They're all good despite everything they're moving on slowly… in fact, my big brother Jay is married and is expecting his 5th child with his wife Mal which is a girl," Hermione beamed chatting away about her siblings wedding, along with Cameron who's married as well and expecting his 3rd child which is a boy with his wife Sophia then onto her twin sisters Ariel and Aqua who are now engaged to her two friends Fred and George who happens to be twins the wedding was this coming summer in August. Billy chuckled as he and Hermione sat down to get comfortable and felt a bit cold that she shivered a little which Billy noticed.

"Are you cold Mia?"

"Just a tad," she smiled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well then allow me to take you over to our bonfire," Billy beamed, rolling over to the fire with Hermione following suit. The people looked up at the newcomer, curious about who she was.

"Jake come over here," Billy called over her son who titled his head curious as he went over to his dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"I want you to meet someone. This is Hermione, Charlie's niece you two used to be play with one another as children back then,"

"We did?" they both replied who widen their eyes in surprise.

"Yes, you did. Do you remember Charlie's sister Emma?"

"Chief's sister who's my god mother right,"

"That's the one this is her daughter. The youngest of the lot,"

"Youngest…?"

"Yes, Emma and Dan have four children, right?" Billy asked turning to Hermione.

"Uncle Billy it's six, mum gained another set of twins 2 years ago, they're with my older sister Ariel who's watching over them now while planning the wedding with George he's Fred's twin brother I met them through school," Hermione announced.

"Really— "Billy looked surprised "Little Ariel's getting married? And I didn't know you had youngest siblings,"

Hermione sighed "I didn't either uncle Billy until Jayden told me," with a sad pout "I miss my twins. It's just not Ariel uncle Billy. Aqua is also getting married to Fred—you can imagine the twins wedding with another set of twins who are my good friends from school so we're going to be a whole big family to one another this coming summer," she explained beaming at this.

"Oh really?" Billy looked surprised "Charlie failed to mention that," he mumbled under his breath.

"It probably crossed his mind after what happen to my parents…" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Oh…" Billy slowly nod at this "So the twins? Are they a boy or girl or maybe both?" he asked

"Both— "Hermione smiled "They're names are Elias and Evie want to see what they look like?" she asked.

"Sure?" Jacob answered as he had a feeling he'll get along with her just fine as Hermione grabbed her wallet out of her bag not noticing Jacob's gape look as her whole arm was inside and grabbed a small album.

"Here it is," Hermione announced pointing at the youngest twins as they're sitting on her lap with a big smile on their faces as they're making goofy faces not noticing Jake's expression "That's them—Elias and Evie. As you can tell I was making funny faces and got them to smile finally," she explained.

Jake chuckled "I can tell they're cute," he nodded at this "They look happy and look like you Hermione,"

"Thanks,"

"Emma Swan?" a woman, around Billy's age, called across the flames. She made her way around to them and Hermione saw a beautiful woman with a thin face, black eyes and black hair.

"No Sue," Billy shakes his head at this "This is Hermione, Emma's daughter. Hermione this is Sue Clearwater, your god mother. She's good friends with your mum,"

"Oh gosh," Sue cried out hugging Hermione which startled the girl "You're so beautiful just like your mother. You poor dear when I heard what happen to your parents I nearly cried,"

Hermione kept her tears inside "No Mrs. Clearwater, I doubt that," she shakes her head slightly hugging her back not wanting to be rude "But, thank you."

"Nonsense, you can call me auntie Sue since you used to call me that as a young girl just like the rest of your siblings. Speaking of your siblings are they with you?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"No, not at the moment my big brothers Jayden and Cameron are both married with a family of their own living in Tokyo, Japan then there's Ariel and Aqua who are both engaged to one of my two friends who are also twins planning their wedding for this summer in August and both working at the hospital then there's the youngest twins Elias and Evie who are currently staying with Jayden since he's the oldest of the lot but, they usually take turns to watch over the twins every 2 weeks," Hermione explained.

"Sounds like they have a busy life and I can't wait to see my goddaughters Ariel and Aqua it's been so long since I saw last saw them— "the elder woman chuckled "And you look exactly like your mother as a child. I'm sure your sisters look like them, too wouldn't they?"

"She's right," Charlie answered coming from behind her "You do look like your mom little lion,"

"Oh," Hermione frowned, biting her lip "I never realized I looked like mum I always thought it would be Ariel or Aqua,"

Charlie shakes his head "Mia you girls are exceptional beautiful," giving her a serious look "Never doubt that and I'm sure Jay along with the rest of your siblings would agree okay little lion," he explained.

"Billy, do you want to do the honors of introducing Hermione to the kids?"

"Sure," Billy beamed "Hey!"

Everyone stopped their conversation and looked to Billy, Charlie, Sue, and Hermione "This is Hermione Granger, Charlie's niece and my god daughter. Come introduce yourselves!"

Each of the tribe came to greet her: there was Quil-something that greatly amuses her, thinking of her days at Hogwarts- Embry, Seth then Jacob which she met already, she couldn't remember from all the names though, then an interesting girl called Leah, two energetic boys called Brady and Colin, a very dark-looking boy called Paul who nodded at this, again Jacob nudged Paul telling him not to be rude then there's Sam who she distantly remembered from her childhood sort of.

"Hey Hellkat?" Sam smiled amused at this.

"Sammy!" Hermione beamed hugging her friend "How you been?"

"I've been good, you?" Sam asked.

Hermione shrugged at this "I've been okay…"

"I heard what happen to your parents. I'm sorry for your lost Hellkat?" Sam looked sincerely at this.

"Thanks Sammy…" Hermione held her breath then noticed another boy about Sam's height. Apparently, he hasn't said a word to her, come to think of it all he has been doing was stare at her that made her very curious that Jacob nudged the guy by the ribs to introduce himself "Um Sammy…" she whispered "Do you know that guy over there… and why is he staring at me like that…"

Sam turned to see what she meant and saw Jared who had that _*imprint*_ dopey look on his face and nearly took a double take which he hoped Hermione didn't notice.

"Yeah I know him. He's a good friend of mine,"

"Is he alright...?"

Sam chuckled "Oh he's fine… he's just a bit shy around girls? —speaking of girls I want you to meet someone really special to me this is my fiancée Emily, babe this is Hermione my best friend growing up the one that I told you about," he explained; Hermione however, noticed the girl with the bob hair cut flinched she raised her eyebrow but, kept it to herself.

A kind lady smiled as Sam putu his arm around his fiancée kissing her forehead "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Sam told me all about you, I'm Emily." she shook her hand

Hermione shook her hand in response "It's nice to meet you too Emily—Sammy failed to mention he's getting married but, I'm sure he'll make it up to me— "Sam gave a sheepishly smile although her eyes however, drifted over the young man curiously "Are you sure he's alright Sammy… and what's his name? I don't think I ever met him before?" she asked murmured under her breath.

Before Sam can answer Jared immediately went up to the two "Hi," he answered.

Hermione looked up, straight into his eyes and my world spun. Hermione felt as if her legs were going to fall from under the log. It took several moments before she realized that she should stop staring at him like an idiot and say something back, breaking the eye contact "Hi," she said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed from the staring "Ermm... I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Charlie's niece,"

"I heard," he laughed and it was a gorgeous sound "And I'm—I'm…" the guy seemed to be shrugging to introduce himself "I'm—I'm…"

Hermione titled her head curiously "Yes…?"

Sam and the rest of the pack snickered at this "Jar this is when you introduce yourself," Sam coughed at this.

Jared cleared his throat about to open his mouth but, Paul slapped his hand over his forehead "Oh for the love of—Hermione this is Jared. Jared Cameron. Jared this is Hermione, Charlie's niece. See it wasn't that hard," he scowled.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish chuckling under her breath "Nice to meet you Jared," she gave a soft smile.

"You too," he laughed feeling a bit embarrassed "So how many times have— "

A loud pop interrupted him, and Hermione looked around, alert, for any signs of danger; a habit from the war.

"Waaahh!"

"Hermione, I finally found you!" She turned to see a flustered Kingsley Shacklebolt holding her darling godson Teddy, who was crying and looked very distressed. "Oh, thank Merlin. I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon but, under circumstances it was out of my hands darling,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm on a roll today but, I'm also multitasking my stories so you'll be seeing a lot of my stories updated within a week or two. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Misunderstandings!**

"Kings? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Her mothering instincts kicked in, and she rushed over the distraught baby, taking him gently and kissing his head before rocking him as she spoke with Kingsley, "Andromeda had passed away dear. She had left custody to both Harry and yourself but, since Harry's is unavailable since he's away on a mission he's now under your full care. I have to get back to work darling but, good luck!"

"Kings what are you talking about? Andie is fine!" Hermione cried out.

Kingsley shakes his head sadly "She's been suffering with a slow-acting curse from the past three years Mia. She's only just been release from that pain. I'm sorry but, I have to get back to work but, I'll check on you as soon as I can and bring around the adoptions papers soon,"

"Wait Kings what about Harry. He's his godfather"

"I know he is but, your also his godmother—Harry will be visiting as soon as he's done with the mission which he won't be back for a while. I have to get back to work sorry darling,"

"Wait, Kings— "

But before she could ask a thing, the new Ministry of Magic apparated away, leaving her with a crying Teddy, a baffled bonfire and a shocked uncle. Cringing, she scraped the barrel of her mind to find anything to say "Uncle Charlie, we're going to need to buy a crib..."

"Shhh, shush sweetheart," Hermione whispered holding the upset child safely in her arms "Go to sleep now. It's okay Teddy,"

"Sweeps Min'nie?" Teddy asked sleepily, his soft skin brushing against her own as he tucked his head against her chest.

"Yes, sweetie," Hermione patting her godson rubbing his back rocking him lightly "It's time for you to sleep,"

She was blatantly ignoring the people behind her, mainly because she had no idea how to explain how the Minister of a world they thought was fiction had somehow appeared at their bonfire and handed her an eighteen-month old child before taking off.

"Are you the cold ones," Billy ground out, diverting her attention from the now-sleeping child to the angry faces of the bonfire.

"What?"

"Blood suckers," Paul growled, any hint of the charming smile he was wearing earlier wiped from his face, his eyes stony and dark "Vampires,"

"Vampires— "Hermione feigned ignorance and confusion "What do you mean they don't exist," she asked looking over to her uncle desperately. He looked even more out of his depth than herself.

Her mind was racing, thinking of how these people knew of vampires and why they thought she was one. Though the younger children were staring at the place Kingsley had been, the elder ones including Sam her childhood best friend were standing in front of their parents and Hermione recognized their stance who happened to be in front of Emily in protection. They were getting ready to protect them. Only warriors assumed that stance and it generally meant they were raring to fight so she brought Teddy closer to her and checked her pocket for her wand, looking desperately over to her uncle protectively.

"Kiddo's no vampire I can tell you that much," Charlie chuckled nervously, hoping he could convince his friends they'd dreamt it all, even if he wanted answers as well "Vampires are make-believe anyway I think you're seeing things Billy,"

"No— "Billy spats angrily "That man, that man disappeared. Tell me now, is he a vampire,"

"No, he's not a vampire uncle Billy I promise," Hermione answered quietly, looking down at Teddy who was fussing from the noise "Shhh hush now sweetie it's okay,"

"Why should we believe you," Harry countered staring at the young girl, his goddaughter "You bring this trickery onto our land without any explanation and expect trust from us,"

"Emma was a good woman Harry," Sue scolded her husband, looking softly over to Hermione "I'm—I'm sure she can explain everything right sweetheart,"

"What's there to explain," Leah piped angrily spats "She's fucking dangerous. Who knows what she could do and I bet those twins are her kids being the whore she is,"

"Leah watch your mouth," Sue scolded her daughter.

"But, mom she's—" Leah was cut off by her mom with a hard-stone expression on her face.

Sue gave her daughter a hard stare look "I said that's ENOUGH!? I won't let you disrespect my goddaughter like that. Your father and I never taught you to disrespect people especially when you were childhood friends with her family and that includes Hermione." she yelled causing Leah to step down whimpering "Daddy?"

"Sue, don't you dare defend her," Harry argued back.

"She's our goddaughter Harry after everything she lost her parents— "Sue argued back towards her husband "How can you treat her so cruel,"

"I—I can make an oath," Hermione pleaded trying to break the argument "I'll do anything just— just don't hurt my child!"

"Your child?!" Charlie cried out in shock, looking at the cute little thing with brown curls that match his own "Is this kid your son?'

"Not now Charlie," Billy shouted before turning to his goddaughter, the young girl in front of him "Now young one, tell me what that man was,"

Hermione grew quiet looking over to her uncle, who was almost catatonic of his little lion kissing, let alone having a toddler and asked "Uncle Charlie do you trust them?"

Charlie just nodded, looing away from the little boy to meet her eyes "With my life," he answered. Hermione sighed shifting Teddy on her arm and stroked his wisps of dark hair.

Hermione closed her eyes "I'm a witch," she mumbled.

"Speak up young one," Harry said, looking serious.

"I said… I'm a witch," Hermione spoke clearly "As in I can do magic,"

Nobody spoke, but, Hermione can see the skeptically look on their eyes.

"Get out," Billy ordered quietly, a deadly calm surrounding them both. "You will not stand in my reservation and attempt to make a mockery of me and my family with this nonsense. I believe you're not a vampire, neither you nor your friend smell as a vampire should but, whatever you are, you're a danger to my family and I won't accept you here even if you're my goddaughter… you're not the same little girl that I watched grow up… leave my home, you're not welcome here until we have discussed what you have said,"

Hermione stared at the man, her godfather holding back her tears nodding quickly looking over her to her uncle "See you at the house—" as she steadied Teddy on her arms before she left she paused to look at the elder man she considers as a uncle and grew angry grabbing something out of her small beaded bag and threw it on the floor in front of him "You should talk uncle Billy as I'm not the only person who's holding out secrets," she spats blinking her tears "I thought you would want that it was from Padfoot," she answered.

She didn't wait for either of them to answer as she then grabbed her wand firmly from her pocket and thought of the wonderful bedroom her uncle Charlie had made for her, keeping the thought in her mind as she spun on her heel and apparated home with Teddy. As she felt the familiar sensation of her being forced through a very tight rubber tube, she could've sworn she heard a whimper, like a wolf. Hermione sat down on the bed with a sleeping Teddy in her arms and tried to remember where her uncle Charlie said was the storage was.

 _'Surely, he got Isabella's old crib somewhere,'_ Hermione thought, sighing in exhaustion.

Jared whimpered softly as Hermione vanished like her friend had. He knew what'd happened when he'd considered her eyes, the earth beneath his feet had shifted as she became what held him to the earth, gravity wasn't what kept him there, it was her. whatever she needed, he was ready and waiting to become whatever she needs him to be, whatever that's a protector or a lover or a friend. In all the commotion, he hasn't managed to speak up and now she was gone. Billy wheeled over to the album flipping the pages as his eyes had a puzzle look and gentle picked it up thanks to Jacob his son who helped him.

"Padfoot…" Billy murmured "Sirius…" he softly touched his cousin gently on the picture and sighed looking over his friend "What is she really Charlie?"

Charlie rubbed his face with his hands "She's a witch Bill. She was telling the truth,"

"It does makes sense," Sue said, thinking about the long stick she'd brought out "She had a magic stick, didn't she?"

Charlie chuckled "That's her wand," he informed her, smiling over to the woman he'd known for so long.

Sue sighed "You were too harsh on her," shaking her head towards her husband "That poor girl was ambushed with a baby on her first day in an entirely new country that I like to remind you haven't step foot in 4 years and you— who happens to be hiding a massive pack of teenage wolves in your reservation by the way that I happen to live in also—and now you banish our youngest goddaughter from the first place she visits!"

"But, witches aren't real," Leah exclaimed interrupting whatever Bill was about to say "You'll all gone mad!"

"She's not a vampire though— "Jacob spoke up looking at his dad who was thinking hard staring at the unknown picture "I can smell a vampire from a mile away and she's no vampire,"

"No," Paul chuckled, smirking at this "She smelt sweet and sexy, like honey blossoms and vanilla cupcakes,"

"Don't talk about her like that," Jared growled, hitting his friend on the chest "She deserves respect either way she wouldn't go for you Paul,"

"And how would you— "Paul stopped mid-sentence that a sly smirk upon his lips "Ooh I get it our esteemed Beta got a crush," he teased "Never pictured you going for anyone off the res Jar?"

"It's not a crush," Jared replied shaking his head as he thought of the amazing girl he'd met.

Sam, who's been quite for quite some time squinting his eyes "No I wouldn't call it a crush that's for sure considering I know that look from miles away,"

Jared blushed coughing awkwardly "Shut up Sam,"

"Have you imprinted son?" Quil IV asked, frowning "On a witch?"

"We're actually calling her witch," Leah cried out "Are you all delusional! She's not a witch,"

"She is a witch, Leah," Charlie rolled his eyes, annoyed at the rash decision of his pal and indecisiveness, "If you'd just let her show you— "who was cut off by Colin.

"Who was that little boy?" Colin asked, attracting the attention of the elders and his pack, "What if he's her son?"

"She looks like a good mother," Sue smiled, remembering how the girl had handled the distressed child, "The child looked like her as well."

"No," Charlie said firmly, not happy thinking of his little niece as a mother at such a young age, "Hermione too young for that. And she would never have left the boy with someone else."

"He smelled like us," Brady said passingly.

"She has a natural mothering instinct," Paul said, winking at Jared.

"What are you going on about?" Jared huffed, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know, she'll have to be able to look after lots of kids, being the future beta female of the pack," Paul chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Jared grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Billy, if she is Jared's mate, she'll need to be on the res," Sue pointed out smugly, "Which means you'll have to retract your ridiculous banishment."

"I beg to differ," Embry argued.

"Then you beg to be wrong, boy," Sue quipped, observing a pouting Jared, "No way am I allowing you to keep him away from his imprint, one of the rarest and most important things a Quileute wolf can find."

"She's not a vampire," Billy started, "But I need to know what she can do, and how she knows about them especially since she knows Sirius,"

"Who's Sirius dad?"

Billy grew quiet "Your uncle…who happens to be my cousin,"

Jake stared at his dad "Does that mean we have family in England?"

Billy sighed over this "We do but, I don't talk to most of them just Sirius and his friends James, Remus … and umm I can't remember the last one but, he was there. It's been a long time since I last saw Sirius,"

"How long?"

"Nearly 20-30 years,"

"20-30 years— "Sue cried out in protest cutting off Jake who pouting into the argument "If that's true then Hermione must've know him if she gave you that picture that your holding then that means he's a witch,"

"No, he would be a wizard Sue— "Charlie pointed out "Wizards are for guys mainly me or Billy or young boys like Sam with his friends and witches are for girls," he answered.

"Exactly," Sue exclaimed "There's your proof Bill she knows your cousin," she pointed out.

Jared didn't know what the rest of his tribe was saying, but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to love Hermione Granger for the rest of his life. The first thing he'd noticed was her soft eyes, which he'd admired for an embarrassingly long time, noting the way they shone, pretty as the light, glistening from the bonfire's light. She was beautiful, with manic brown curls that settled on her shoulders in loose ringlets. She was petite, but held herself with maturity, making Jared think she was perhaps just a little under his own age, and she radiated an aura of knowledge and caring that reminded him of his own mother.

 _'Paul's right,'_ Jared thought, beaming at the thought of the same girl he'd only just met caring for his pack and carrying his children, _'I bet she'll make the most amazing beta wife'_

"She's so pretty and smart and—gorgeous," Jared sighed adoringly.

"Oh damn, I think he's gone soft in the head," Quil laughed.

"Oh ha-ha," Jared grumbled, "Look, Billy, I don't care what you do for the moment, but I know one day Hermione is going to living here, on your res, with the little boy she has already and at least three—no wait four no—six kids of our own. There is nothing you can do to stop that."

"Hey, watch it boy," Charlie glower his eyes at Jared protectively around his niece "That's my nineteen-year-old niece you're talking about! And no way in hell she's gaining six children with you,"

"Charlie it's already done," Sue gently patted her friend on the shoulder which cause Charlie to glare at Jared grabbing his gun which left Jared to pale shaking in fear.

"Imprint or not she's not getting married until at least she's 30," Charlie growled.

Sue sighed _'Men'_ she thought to herself.

"30— "Jared cried out in protest "Oh come on chief surely you would let her make her own decisions especially getting married. Put it this way at least you'll have me as a nephew in law— with four or six little critters you'll be a grandpa "he grinned.

"Over my dead body," Charlie growled protectively as everyone was arguing over the current events it didn't help that Jayden came in a bad time but, at the same time he was helping his sister's case against the Elders.

 **[Wizarding World—Tokyo, Japan] …**

Jayden Granger groaned as he looked at the time hearing the alarm went off as he had to get ready to meet up with his sister Hermione. Although he didn't say he was coming today as he's staying in their vacation house that their parents bought a few years ago, He hasn't had the time to fix the house out but, it's still there. He's sure that uncle Charlie been watching over it when he gets a chance.

Mal his wife groaned "What time is it?" hiding her face under the pillow.

"Too early babe too early," Jayden grumbled as he rubbed his eyes looking at the time it was now 4:45 in the morning "Damn I should get ready,"

"What time is your flight?" Mal mumbled.

"Around 8:00 a.m. I have to get ready if I want to make it in time," Jayden sighed at this getting out of bed as he headed to the bathroom.

"It's so damn early," Mal groaned hiding her face again against the pillow.

Jayden kissed his wife affectionally "I know babe but, I got to give these papers to Mya if she wants to know what's happening,"

"I know, I know," Mal grumbled giving a tired sigh "I'll get the kids ready while you take a shower and grab your things so we can take you to the airport,"

"Are you sure you're okay with this babe?"

"Yeah of course I have Cameron and Sophia here with me with the kids you only said you're staying there at least 2 weeks, right?"

"Right and once I'm done I'll go straight home promise," Jayden mumbled kissing his wife.

Mal gave a sleepy smile "I know. I love you,"

"And I love you,"

Mal slapped his butt "Go get ready," causing Jayden to give his wife a scandal stunned, horror look "Don't just stand there go," she replied, she pushed him to the bathroom causing him to chuckle.

Once Jayden was getting ready to shower, Cameron and Sophia was up with the kids in their out wear with Tai, Matt, Seth and little Kari rubbing their eyes sleepy.

"Mommy I'm so tired," Tai yawned.

"I know baby," Mal softly "But, we're going to see daddy off to America to visit your auntie Mia. He's staying there for at least two weeks,"

"Okay," Matt yawned laying his head against Tai's head as they're all set up in their strollers. Seth and Kari were sitting behind them as it held four kids inside the stroller.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me Mal?" Jayden asked for the 13th time before they headed inside the airport.

"The kids and I will be fine go before you miss the port key Jay," Mal shooed him.

Jayden sighed "Alright, alright— "grabbing his suitcase, extra port key for emergencies inside his backpack which was like the beaded bag that Hermione has except as a backpack bending down to his kids "Don't I get a hug kids?"

Tai, Matt, Seth and Kari ran to their dad hugging him tightly "We'll miss you daddy come home soon okay," Kari mumbled sadly.

"Of course, princess I'll be sure to tell your auntie Mia to send some treats for you guys okay," Jayden offered.

"Yay!" Kari and her brothers along with their cousins squealed happily causing Mal, Sophia, Cameron and Jayden to chuckle.

"Well this is it," Jayden sighed turning to his brother Cameron "I'll call you guys once I arrive,"

"Of course, tell Mia I'll call her later," Cameron nodded at this giving his brother a hug "See you in a week,"

"See you Cam," Jayden replied kissing his wife Mal on the lips, hugged Sophia then grabbed his backpack firmly close to him as he waved _'bye'_ to his family as he apparate to his port key heading to Forks, Washington to visit his uncle Charlie and his little sister Hermione not knowing that his godfather Bill banished Hermione from the reservation.

"Ready to go Mal?" Cameron offered.

Mal steadied herself "Yeah I'm ready to go why don't we get something to eat at the market place since it's not far from here?" she offered.

Sophia beamed "And once that's done we can go shopping while Cameron holds our bags with the kids," she announced causing Cameron to groan softly as he put the kids inside on both strollers heading to the parking lot as they headed to the parking lot. In the other side of Forks, in the LaPush reservation the elders were arguing over the current events that neither of notice a huge gust of wind came crashing down leaving everyone in total silence until a huge 'boom' 'boom' 'boom' came across the ground that they heard someone groaning in pain.

"Stupid bloody port keys," Jayden swore under his breath as he got himself up and wiped off the dust off his clothes not noticing the disbelief shock looks from Sam and the pack "Bloody hell that's the last time I'm taking the port key I should've just apparate here that would've been less pleasant," he grumbled.

Charlie blinked his eyes squinting his eyes "Who are you?"

Jayden looked up and froze turning to face to face to his uncle "Uncle Charlie…is that you?" he blurted out then sighed in relief hugging his uncle he seemed surprise by this stranger "Thank Merlin I was looking for you and Mya, where is she? I have something important to tell her it's rather urgent," he cried out in protest.

Charlie seemed to be surprised "How do you little lion," he growled protectively.

Jayden sighed pinching his nose "You would think you would recognize your own nephew uncle Charlie—and "he stopped for a moment noticed his uncle Charlie gave a blank look "Bloody hell I know it's been a while since we last saw each other but, it's me Jayden?" he asked as he tried to get his uncle to remember him.

Charlie widen his eyes "Jayden?" he squeaked in surprise taking him away from the others which Jayden made sure to put a silent charm between them so they wouldn't be overheard "What are you doing here? Last time I heard you were living in Tokyo, Japan with the family?" he asked hugging his nephew.

"Oh, you know just hanging around," Jayden smirked hugging back his uncle then grew serious "Uncle Charlie as much as I want to chit chat and chat up with you I'm looking for Mya I told her that I was coming over tonight didn't she tell you?" he asked.

"No… she uh failed to mention that— due to how it's very uneventful tonight "Charlie sighed pinching his nose "What did you want to tell her anyway? Is something wrong? Is it Cam? Ariel? Aqua or the twins? Wait it's not Mal or Sophia and the kids aren't hurt, are they?" he rambled in worry over his nephew and nieces.

"No, no, no, no one is hurt uncle Charlie trust me— Ariel and Aqua are happy with Fred and George—it's uh classified sorry," Jayden replied with a sheepishly smile.

"Ah— "Charlie slowly nodded at this "And to answer your question you just missed little lion a few minutes ago—I mean she was here with me but, I assumed she went back to the house— "he slowly drifted off narrowing his eyes at his friends who had surprise, disbelief expressions that neither of them noticed that Jayden took off the silence charm around them "Err… she uh left," he explained.

Jayden had a blank expression starring at the elders then the elder kids who had a protective stance protecting their parents; only warriors would have that stance.

 _'Hmm… interesting…'_ Jay thought to himself as he felt his magic reaction—if they're the shapeshifters that Kingsley told him about it would explain a lot since he grew up with some of the kids here.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded "And how did you do that?"

Jayden however, ignored him "Uncle Charlie what are you talking about? Kingsley told me he gave Teddy to Mya because of what happen to his grandmother?" he asked.

"He did… he uh made an impression towards them— "Charlie gave a weak smile pointing at the elders, Sam and the pack...

"Hey!" Sam demanded "I'm talking to you? Are you the cold ones," accusation?

"Cold ones— "Jayden whispered to himself and snorted at Sam's accusation "No I'm not a vampire Sam you can drop the Alpha tone of yours," he waved him off.

"How do you know about us," Paul demanded about to attack him but, Jayden was faster using his wand against Paul's neck.

"I suggest you calm down pup— "Jayden stiffly protectively over his uncle pointing his wand against Paul's neck which left the wolf to froze "Or should I say shapeshifter and keep your attitude to yourself you don't want me as your enemy mate," he growled.

"If you're talking about Hermione we banish her from coming over to our land as she's a dangerous witch," Billy spoke up.

Jayden poked his tongue against his left cheek "I'm telling you sir that my sister is not a threat considering she's a good witch I should know,"

"Who are you?" Jared demanded as his wolf was alerted by this stranger who knows his imprint personally "And how do you know Hermione?"

"I'm her older brother you got a problem with that pup," Jayden growled crossing his arms glowering; well more like narrowing his eyes at the kid.

Jared shoulders sort of relax and felt flushed in embarrassment "Who are you to call me pup— "as the stranger narrowed dangerously at him that he grew quiet "She uh … failed to mention that you're a witch?"

Jayden raised his eyebrow "What crawl off your arse I'm not a witch— "he snorted "Considering being a witch you have to be a girl" he scoffed as he straightens up using his overprotective mode towards his baby sister "And who exactly are you huh?"

"I asked you first," Jared demanded.

"Are you bloody deaf? I'm Jayden her brother…" Jayden stiffly started to say which Sam, Jake, Leah, and Seth widen their eyes in surprise "And may I ask why are you suddenly interested with my baby sister since you barely know the girl huh?" he demanded.

Jared flushed "No…that's not what— I meant if you're not a witch then what are you?"

"That's classified information but, since I don't really have time to talk to you lot I'm a wizard so can someone explain to me where's my sister?"

"WIZARDS nor witches don't exist they're all fake," Leah cried out in protest.

"If you're talking about Hermione we banished her from coming over to our land as she's a dangerous witch," Billy calmly spoke up.

Jayden scoffed at the elder "I'm telling you my sister is not dangerous unless you give her a reason— "he drifted off "Now where is my sister," he demanded.

"We told you we banished her from coming to our land," Harry spats angrily "She disappeared before you came out of nowhere,"

Jayden instantly grew tense and swore under his breath "And you just let her," he cried out in anger.

"Do you really think we're going to let that dangerous witch in our land especially since she's a gold digging whore of a mother," Leah spats in anger.

Jayden's eyes grew harden drawing his neck by pointing his wand against Leah's neck who stood still "What. Did. you just say," he stiffly asked.

"You heard me she's a gold digger whore," Leah spats in anger.

Jayden eyes turned black "That's what I thought you said," he snarled; he's pretty powerful as a wizard but, not like his sister; Leah however held her breath pointing his wand in wand point just as Sam and the pack was about to defend her but, he wasn't done "Now, I'm not going to repeat myself don't you ever call my sister a gold digger in front of me again you pathetic of an excuse of a shapeshifter that I can literately can kill you right here in front of your friends and family with one word so don't test me—" he growled causing Leah to widen her eyes in panic as she noticed his eyes were black as the soul "Now, what the bloody hell did you mean you banished my little sister and what about Teddy huh? Isn't he with her Kinsley told me that he dropped off Teddy here then I find out that you people just banished her," he demanded.

"Yes, he dropped off Teddy to Hermione and disappeared a few minutes ago," Sue calmly replied; as she was very protective with her kids "Let's just talk about this calmly this is just a huge misunderstanding young man. Please don't hurt my daughter… she doesn't mean any harm please," she explained.

"No, I don't think I will considering your daughter over here said things that I won't be willing to forgive very easily—look lady I won't stand here and have your daughter talk bad about my baby sister especially since you have no idea what Mya went through from the past 2 years—and I won't have anyone talk about her like that especially Teddy since he just lost his entire family in a young age; his parents are good friends of mine especially his mother Tonks she's one of my best friends back in school so I won't let her talk about my family in front of me again?!" he snarled that echoed the reservation.

Sue licked her lips nervously "I'm sorry that my daughter was—being insensitive and rude towards your family… and I understand where you're coming from—I lost my best friend not that long ago so I know exactly how that feels to lose someone you care about—and I assure you my daughter Leah means no harm—"she intervened between the two teenagers "Now why don't you drop your stick against my daughter so we can talk about this,"

"Wand," Charlie coughed awkward "It's his wand Sue,"

"Right…" Sue laughed weakly "Wand… why don't you drop your wand so we can talk about this umm—I'm sorry I never caught your name,"

"No offense ma 'me but, I won't let anyone disrespect against my baby sister or Teddy's parents in front of me—most people call me Jay… as I told you lot before I'm Hermione's older brother," Jayden stiffly replied.

Sue really looked at him; it would explain why he looked so familiar but, couldn't pin point out until she asked him his name "Jayden… "she blinked her tears away "No wonder you looked so familiar… you look so much like your father with a mixture of your mum…" she whispered.

"Sue… "Harry stiffly replied.

"Harry it's okay… it's our godson Jayden…"

"Do I know you…" Jayden drifted off looking at the elder lady; she looked familiar to him but, couldn't remember who "How do you know my parents…" he demanded.

"Jay… this is your aunt Sue your godmother… she's best friends with your mum growing up—they're practically sisters," Charlie coughed awkwardly trying to ease the tension.

"Oh really," Jay drawled a tone turning to Leah narrowing dangerously at Leah as his wand was pointed stiffly against her neck "Leah Clearwater I should've known...— "he shakes his head in disappointment "If you weren't my childhood best friend Red and Blue would've been horrified to see that their own best friend would talk bad about our baby sister—what the bloody hell happen to you Leah. You're not the same person I grew up with huh?" he asked.

"A lot has changed since you been back Jay," Leah stiffly replied "And I can say the same to you,"

"Clearly," Jayden flatly replied; you can just feel the tension through the air as he saw Seth trying to protect his sister "I assume that would your brother Seth— "he gave a drawl tone which Leah snarled protectively "Well, well, boy did he grew up so fast unlike some people he has respect towards the elders," he flatly explained.

"Don't you dare hurt him," Leah snarled.

Jayden snorted "Unlike some people Leah I don't hurt people I get even—with my enemies like this "he flatly replied he twirled his wand causing Seth up in the air causing the kid to scream like a girl as he wasn't expecting to be in the air twirling around in circles.

"Whoa—whoa—Whoaaa what the heck— "Seth screamed in horror as he was now twirling around the air "What the hell man put me down?!"

"Seth?!" Sue widen her eyes in horror "Jayden what in the world—put my son down please don't you hurt my baby," she cried out.

"That was only a warning to never disrespect my family in front of me don't let it happen again Leah" Jayden smirked then grew serious putting Seth down gently on the ground "But, with her— "pointing at Leah who was about to back up with a wave of his wrist "I'm not willing to let that go," he growled who was now in the air.

"LEAH?!" Emily screamed in horror "LEAH?!"

Leah however was screaming but, her voice was mute as she was up in the air much farther than Seth except 10 feet more than he was. Leah however was a different situation as she was going back and forth from the woods to the Reservation screaming in fear; horror was showed in her eyes. Sam and the pack were horrified at this as they froze in their spots.

"Please put my cousin down!? Pleaseee," Emily cried out "Please…" she pleaded and begged over the stranger as her tears was down her cheek "She didn't mean any harm please,"

"DADDY!?" Leah screamed in horror in fear trying to get her dad to save her "DADDY!" even though you can't hear her voice; Harry would do anything to protect his baby girl.

"Put my daughter down?!" Harry screamed horrified on how his own godson would harm his little girl "I mean it Jayden put her down now!?"

"And what makes you think I would do such a thing?" Jayden flatly replied "Especially when you people banished my sister; for one thing, we're not dangerous unless you give us a reason too—I can do a lot worst Harry— "he stiffly drifted off; Harry and Billy widen their eyes in horror staring at their godson "Whatever happen between you and my sister. I want to know everything NOW?! The fact that you would call my sister dangerous that probably be true since it's not the first time we killed people—just like you being a witch and wizard is sacred in our community you elders should know that better than anyone. We're not allowed to tell anyone unless it was family—so what's it going to be huh?" he flatly replied twirling his wand making Leah was now going in circles like a tornado would in a fast pace as she was screaming; again, her voice was mute so none of the pack can hear her.

"Jay please…" Seth whispered not liking how Leah was now in the air he's trying to calm Jay down "Please… we get it okay… we get the picture… just please… put her down… please…"

Jayden however took off the mute off Leah only this time Leah was screaming her head off "JAYDEN PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!?" she was swearing like a sailor which Jayden ignored her. "Put me down," Leah growled; her voice was now back despite Jayden taught her a hard lesson as she was now twirling in circles repeatedly "PUT ME DOWN?! I'm sorry okay I didn't know that was Mya or that Teddy lost his whole family—please… I swear I won't badmouth on Mya or your family ever again please…" she whispered; she was shaking like mad.

"Really?" Jayden flatly says not believing a second.

"Yes. I promise… no more … I just want to be on the ground—I'm sorry okay…I won't do that anymore… I'm sorry…" Leah whispered.

"Then I suggest you watch your mouth Leah because you don't want me as your enemy because I can do a lot worst then putting you two up in the air. I'm not the same person that I was back then—remember that," Jayden growled; Leah flinched noticing his tone; he then put her down on the ground using his wand then was face to face to her "I don't care if we grew up together and I want you to listen well… I won't have anyone— "he narrowed his eyes at Sam and the pack including the elders who froze in their spot but, also were protective "And I mean anyone disrespect my family when she's not a gold digging whore to anyone. If it wasn't for her and her friends, you people would've been dead within seconds with no one to defend you lot. And that kid that Kingsley dropped off that's her godson not that it's any of your business," he drifted off stiffly giving a hard expression towards Leah who grew silent holding her breath as she's now safely to the ground as promised thanks to his wand "I said are we clear," Jayden growled protectively. Sam stepped forward which Jayden used his extra wand against him and the pack using the wand point against the pack "Don't think I won't use this wand against you Sam or the pack are we clear?" he demanded.

"Come on man… we grew up together…I know it's been a long time since we last saw each other but—" Sam tried to reason with him "Please don't hurt Leah. We get it okay we won't badmouth anyone—we were just protecting our land that's all. It's part of being a werewolf pack since I'm the Alpha. Please Jay,"

Jayden narrowed his eyes at Sam with a snort not putting away his wand just yet "If she starts calling my sisters names in front of me again I swear to Merlin— Jayden narrowed his eyes at Sam and the pack "I will make your life a living hell trust me I will be willing to kill anyone with two words who's a threat to my family are we clear," he growled.

"Yes, we heard you loud and clear Jayden. She won't she learned her lesson didn't you Leah," Sue replied.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo that was a tough chapter. It took me an hour to finish this but, now it's done. I have two more chapters till I reach to Ch. 6 until then hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao for now doll. It's a little different than I hoped but, let me know what you guys think of the new two chapters ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Shopping with Teddy!**

"Yes…I heard you loud and clear" Leah mumbled under her breath putting her hand over her heart despite Emily fussing over her cousin but, she ignored her touch "I'm sorry Jay…" she whispered.

Jayden stared at his one childhood friend "Don't think it doesn't change anything Leah—as soon as I find Mya and Teddy you can start apologizing to her," he demanded lowering his wand causing Sam and the pack to sigh in relief; Leah mumbled something under her breath—he put his wand away inside his jacket pocket well one of his wands anyway "Now before we got off track in our conversation what did you mean that you banned my sister from this part of the woods. If she's not with you guys, then where the bloody hell is she then?" he demanded.

"What do you mean isn't she at the house?" Charlie panics over his niece.

Jayden pinched his nose muttering a trail spell "Give me a minute uncle Charlie— "he paused for a moment 10 minutes later "She's not in the house—I checked around the house she's not there—I assumed she was with you and then I find out she's banished for no apparate reason," he sarcastically replied.

"Well if she's not there and she's not here—because they banished her from coming here ever again only because they think she's a vampire. She tried to tell them that she's a witch which Billy took it the wrong way thinking she's playing around and banished her. I tried to tell them that she was telling the truth—before she left she threw something at Billy. It was a photo album—and said something it was from Padfoot," he drifted off narrowing his eyes at Billy and Harry who suddenly bowed their heads in shame "If anything happens to her it's on you two," he growled.

"Charlie…" Billy starts to say.

"No … "Charlie took a few steps backing away from his best friends "It's bad enough I lost my family and now— I lost Emma and Dan—who was the only family I had left besides their children…after what happen to Lilah and the boys how could you even think—if she was alive she would've been disappointment in you Bill and you know that better than anyone "he was choking in his own tears "If I lose my niece because of your rash decisions I will never forgive either of you," he growled.

Jared however, walked up between us "We'll go look for her if that's what it takes. I won't lose her since she's the reason why I want to live," he blurted out panicking over his imprint then grumbled under his breath "I didn't even get a chance to introduced myself to her," he mumbled glaring at the elders thinking it's their fault as they never got a chance to introduce to one another.

Jayden being the oldest in his family noticed that this shapeshifter; a different form of a wolf was protectively with his sister "You aren't going to do anything because—1) it's none of your concern and even if it was then how exactly are you going to find her hmm," he demanded "Neither of us know where to look especially since—" he drifted off as he saw Jared's dopey look as his eyes widen in realization and swore under his breath in 24 different languages "Oh bloody hell I should've known—" he laughed in disbelief "Please… please… don't tell me you just imprinted on my baby sister," he demanded growling protectively.

"And how the hell did you know about that," Paul demanded.

"I know a lot more than you think pup and I suggest you watch your mouth before I do it for you," Jayden growled preparing to use his wand against the wolf who immediately shut up.

"You can't do that I won't let you," Jared cried in protest "She's my future wife to our six kids,"

"Six kids over my dead body," Jayden growled protectively.

"No way in hell she's gaining that much kids," Charlie exclaimed "She's barely 19 years old," he cried in protest.

"Boys, boys, boys, it's already done," Sue tried to reason with the boys "Jared will be your soon to be brother in law/nephew in law as soon as those two— "she pointed at both her husband Harry, Billy, and the rest of the elders to discuss otherwise "Take out the banishment over my goddaughter we won't have a problem," she explained.

"There's no way in bloody way that I'm having some pup have 6 kids with my baby sister," Jayden growled.

"I know you want to protect your sister Jayden but, she's not a baby anymore you can't protect her forever," Sue whispered "Believe me I know that better than anyone,"

Jayden sighed pinching his nose knowing she's right but, that didn't mean he had to like it "Fine… we'll talk about that later… so are you ever going to answer me about the banishment against my sister uncle Charlie? Since these people aren't answering my question that I kept repeatedly myself over this" he asked.

"Kingsley disappeared before Hermione can explain— "Charlie spoke up "I tried to reason with them but, they're very protective with their land against outsiders," he mumbled under his breath.

"I see…" Jayden stiffly putting his wand away noticing that Bill and Harry grew quiet "So … are you going take off the banishment over my sister or not?"

"We— "Harry stopped mid-sentence noticing his wife Sue glared at him with her icy cold causing him to shiver knowing he's in a huge trouble with his wife being the mama wolf to the kids "Yes… as soon as we talk things through… is she a dangerous threat to us or not,"

Jayden sighed "We're not a threat unless you give us a reason too—and btw I wouldn't be hurting anyone especially with Leah and Seth that was just a warning if anyone were a threat to my family and myself that was just a precaution," he spoke up crossing his arms with a raise eyebrow "In fact from what I been told Kingsley apparate to your land to drop off Teddy because his grandmother died just yesterday and then you attacked her in her first day back here and you expect me not to overreact over this," he growled.

"We didn't know she's a witch we always thought that wasn't real," Seth mumbled under his breath.

"And yet here I am standing in front of werewolves— "Jayden stopped noticing Sam and the pack grew tense "And vampires being real and yet you don't believe wizards and witches aren't. that's a bit hypercritic from you, isn't it?" he snorted "Not a lot of people know where I'm from. The Wizarding World is very sacred against muggles," he explained.

"Muggles what's that?" Jared asked.

Jared paused staring at his soon to be brother in law—although he's a bit in denial now "Muggles are non-magic folk like yourselves," he shrugged.

"But, we're werewolves," Embry replied.

Jayden stared at the kid and laughed sarcastically "Are you bloody serious," he stared at the kid in disbelief "No you're not werewolves you're more like shapeshifters where I'm from—no one in my community would even respect you for being muggle wolf and would judge instantly—only because your muggles that don't have magic. They're—prejudice if you will at least that's what most purebloods would be anyway," he explained.

"How do you know that?" Leah asked toning her attitude down.

Jayden sighed sitting in Indian style in the air as it was normal— "The only reason I would know because most of my friends were werewolves who died a few years ago—during the war— "he drifted off with a distant look and cleared his throats "You're lucky you didn't have to go through what my friends went through. They didn't really have a choice in the matter they were bitten by a madman werewolf Greyback—and would transform under the moon that would break every bone in your body while you people— "moving his wrist around Sam and the pack stared at him in horror "Can shapeshift into a werewolf painless as much as you want. That's how I would know about magical creatures Leah it's part of my job since I'm head of the department of Magical Creatures and being an auror with Cam while my sister she's a healer with Ariel and Aqua," he explained.

"Oh…I knew that," Leah grew quiet after that.

"So, you're saying is you're a wizard and your sister is a witch then?" Sue asked.

"Yes," Jayden slowly nodded "That would be correct," he replied.

"How is it that we don't know about you guys and how did your friend Kingsley was it disappear in thin air like that," Elder Quil VI asked.

"We can apparate— transfer from one place to another with the right requirements and pass the test to get a license to do it," Jayden drifted off crossing his arms narrowing his eyes at Paul who shifted uncomfortable "And for how you don't know about us—it's a secretive community only those who have magic in their veins like myself and my sister would know about them with their families… I can't really tell you everything because it's against the law for non-muggle to know about our community just like it's against the law in your land unless it was with your imprint," he explained.

Harry grew quiet "How come we didn't know about wizards or witches exist we always believed they were dangerous,"

"As I said before not all of us are bad take my uncle Charlie for example—" Jayden stiffly started to say which left Harry quiet "Most witches and wizards like myself are good including my sister and my family the only people who are supposed to know about us is just family relatives who are familiar with magic which is how my uncle Charlie—" pointing his thumb towards his uncle "Knows about it because he knows all about magic as he used to be one a wizard but, he lost his magic from an accident—but, there are some who are quite dangerous but, they're mostly in Azkaban with the best security in the country thanks to Kingsley," he explained as everyone stared at Charlie with surprise looks who in return coughed awkwardly.

"Wait, wait, wait— "Jacob intervened into their conversation "You knew about them Charlie?"

Charlie steadied his voice "Yes, I did… after all it's how my first wife and I met—through your dad Jake…"

"Dad…" Jake furrowed his eyebrows all confuse "What does he mean by that?"

"He means with my sister Jake—he was married to your aunt Aaliyah my older sister they had children together—from a long time ago—way before he met Renee in Vegas," Billy drifted off at this.

"You said we have cousins back in England? Are you close with them"?

"Something like that… I don't get along with most of my relatives there except Sirius—and his friends… there's James and Remus… forgot the last fellow but, he was there… it's been a long time since I last saw my cousin who's your uncle—as for your cousins you're looking at him—Jayden and his siblings are your cousins including Hermione they're related to us through your aunt who's married to Charlie—who's his first wife," Billy explained.

"Are you serious? How come I never knew about this?"

"It's not something we talk about son… especially Charlie and myself we both been through hell back in the day—it's one of the reasons why we fled to America we had some help from Sirius, his dad and his little brother Regulus—that was until I got this album from Mia filled with pictures when we were kids—I thought I lost this especially this picture… with your aunt…it was the only picture I have but, I guess Sirius kept some pictures when we were kids and she must've put them in an album…" Billy drifted off.

"She said Padfoot… though..."

Billy chuckled sadly "That was his nickname only a few selected people would know about his nickname,"

"How come I never met her dad?"

"That's because she's dead Jake—no she's not just dead she was murdered by a madman and killed your little cousins they were only kids then—my oldest was only 10, then I have another son who was 7 years old and my youngest was 4—your aunt Aaliyah was pregnant but, I didn't know until it was too late" Charlie replied with a distant look on his face "This was before I met Renee in my late 20's if that makes sense… I was in a dark place back then until I met Renee in Vegas…"

Jake stared at Charlie in horror "Oh…" he felt sadden over his unknown aunt and cousins that got killed in a young age that he never knew about "I'm sorry you had to go through that dad—and Charlie I'm sorry that you lost your family…that—that must've been hard? How are we related does Bella know" he hoarse? He was confused and conflicted by this.

Charlie chuckled sadly "In some ways we are—no she doesn't…Bells—she's from my 2nd marriage—Renee I never told her that I was a wizard before and wasn't planning on telling anyone any time soon besides my little sister Emma we grew up in a magical community just like your dad Billy did with his family before we fled to America…" he shrugged.

"Whoa…" Jake grew quiet as he didn't have any idea "Does Rae and Becca know about aunt Aaliyah dad?" he paused for a moment "Does that mean Bells has magic from your side Charlie?"

"Not in so many words but, they know about her she was good friends with your mother back in the day along with Emma—Charlie's sister and no Bella doesn't have magic she's muggle like her mother"

"Oh…" Jake frowned; not sure what to think but, he felt sadden over their lost "No wonder you didn't talk about your family… it would explain a lot," he muttered under his breath.

Charlie gave a weak smile "Thanks Jake yeah well I don't like people snooping into my business the only person who knows is just Bill now you guys and I would appreciate if you don't tell Bells about this,"

"Secrets safe with us Charlie," Emily assured him with a hand squeeze of comfort which Charlie returned the favor.

Paul whistled "Damn that sucks chief— "he paused for a moment "So who's Kingsley again?"

"The man who disappeared dropping of Teddy he's the head of the Ministry kind of like head boss of the wizarding world community,"

"What's Azkaban?" Seth asked curiously.

Jayden had a distant laugh "You don't want to know kid. It would give you nightmares for weeks," he hoarse.

Seth titled his head noticing his tone "Why? Is it bad?" he asked.

"Vividly you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah I'm kind of curious?"

"Your funeral," Jayden shrugged "It's a jail for bad wizards and witches—it's very different than the muggle jails,"

"Different how?"

"Let's just say when you get arrested in the wizarding world—it's a nasty business you wouldn't be able to survive in Azkaban Seth," Jayden hoarse "Trust me—I lost a few friends who were accused on horrible things—that they end up being dead within a year if they can survive—if you stay there more than 12 years you would've end up being crazy with no hope to see the light of day that's how different the two jails between muggle and wizarding communities are different Seth" he explained.

"Oh…" Seth gave an _'O'_ upon his lips starring at Jay in horror then found himself hiding behind his sister.

"Is that all your question?" Jayden asked.

"For now, we still need to talk things through … although… we're going to have consider the banishment towards your sister as one of our own imprinted on her— "Sue pointed out staring at Jared who flushed over this which left Jayden raise his eyebrow at this "So we have a lot to talk about," she explained.

Jayden scratched his chin deep in thought "I see… so I was right about the imprint we'll talk about that in a later date I'm going to head back to the house and sleep" Jayden stiffly putting his wand away turning to his uncle Charlie "Do you still have the keys to the house that mum and dad brought a few years ago, uncle Charlie?" he asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I'm going to be staying there until I find Mya to give her some documents that I need to look at and do you mind giving me the keys since I don't get a copy to the house,"

Charlie nodded grabbing his keys with a key ring "Here you go. How long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks at most and once I talk to Mya she might be staying at the house if you don't mind of course?" Jayden offered.

"I don't mind at all after all it's your house too Jay," Charlie assured his nephew.

Jayden gave a sad smile "Thanks uncle Charlie I'll see you tomorrow," he replied and twirled his shoes and apparate to the vacation house that his parents bought a few years ago, leaving everyone in silence.

"That is so cool," Seth was in awe causing everyone to chuckle; the elders decided to go inside to discuss the current events while Sam and the pack went to patrol; Emily went back to the house to make dinner for everyone with Sue help once everything was settled.

 **[Wizarding World—somewhere in Europe] …**

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom was out of breath from fighting off the death eaters.

"Do you think we got them?" Neville asked.

"Not even close there's so many of them how the bloody hell are we supposed to kill them all— "Ron huffed "There's five of us and more of them,"

"Well we could always call for backup— "Blaise offered mumbling a spell _'Expecto Patronum'_ _Kings we need back up we're surrounded by death eaters and I'm not sure if the guys and I can kill them all with eh five of us, please hurry,'_ as his patronus charm was a puma heading off to the Ministry "It shouldn't be long till they come hopefully," he sighed.

"We're going to need the help we can get B— "Draco sighed wiping off the sweat off his forehead "How long do you think they'll arrive?"

"Hopefully under an hour or two depends on how long it will take," Blaise mumbled under his breath "But, until then we're going to have to figure out a plan— "turning to Harry "What's the game plan Harry?"

Harry sighed "For now we're going to split up and kill as much as we can against the death eaters until Kings call for back up," he replied.

"Sounds good," Blaise nodded at this as they split up again this time Ron and Neville went with Harry while Draco and Blaise went to the other side from them to attack the death eaters.

 **[Forks, Washington—Grocery Store] …**

"Min'nie, up-py!" the toddler called from the safety seat in the trolley, raising his pudgy arms to his godmother. Hermione smiled at his use of her nickname, she scooped him out of the seat and cradled him, "Min'nie sing!"

"One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive," Hermione sung, bouncing a giggling Teddy in her arms as they walked around the local Forks food shop.

"Six, sefen," Teddy paused, his cute face scrunched up as he thought.

"Eight, nine, ten," she finished, grabbing the carrots that looked the least luminescent and putting them in her trolley, "Then I let it go again."

After an hour of searching, she'd found the old crib and some clean blankets and set her godson down, silently thanking god he was old enough to sleep through the night. They'd both been so tired they slept until mid-morning, and had missed Charlie, who'd gone to work, and Isabella, who was at school. Now Hermione had found her way to the supermarket, and was stocking up on fresh foods and anything she needed for Teddy, like toys and new blankets.

"Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so," Hermione sung, playing with his fingers, "Which finger did it bi—"

"Oh gosh!" a sweet-sounding woman's voice gasped, "What an adorable child!"

Hermione looked up from the yellow peppers she'd been choosing from to see a couple standing next to her. They both had pale, beautiful features that seemed to glow with the radiance of youth, despite the age that they appeared to be. Something about the woman's heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded Hermione of the beautiful women she had seen in photographs of the 1930's. She was small, slender, whereas her husband was taller, with short blonde hair and interesting amber eyes that matched his partner's.

"Carlisle, look at this beautiful boy," the woman gushed, turning to him. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, having never been faced with this situation before, and stood awkwardly for a moment until Teddy interrupted her train of thought.

"Min'nie sing!" he demanded, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Okay, darling," Hermione soothed, picking up from where she'd stopped, "Which finger did it bite? This little pinky on my right!"

"How wonderful," the woman said, "My name is Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced, shifting the wriggling toddler, "And this little nuisance is Teddy."

"What a lovely name," Carlisle smiled, "Are you new in town, Hermione?"

"Err, yes," Hermione said with a smile, "How did you know?"

"You'll soon find out that this is a small town," Carlisle laughed, giving her a kind smile, "Everyone knows everyone here."

"Oh, well we're behind, then," Hermione said, "I only know you two, really, apart from my uncle."

"Are you here for work?" Esme wondered, her eyes glinting with a warm curiosity, "Not many people move to Forks by choice."

"I've come to spend some time with my family, but I will be working."

"What is it that you do, then?" Esme said, cooing at Teddy, who was looking over to the beautiful couple.

"Actually I'm—I'm considering setting up my own book shop with a bakery, flower shop, music dance studio and kids dare care center," Hermione gave a sheepishly smile "I love to read with the bakery on the side I tends to be very popular making my own desserts back home in England, flower shop I have a friend who would love to work with me and kids dare care for the kids if the parents want to leave them there while they go shopping which seems like fun—and I would like to be a teacher for the kids who would like to dance or sing or even in any age depends on the age I want to teach" she explained.

"That's wonderful!" Carlisle exclaimed happily, "The closest bookstore we've got now is in Port Angeles which is perfect space for all of those which is quite a drive away."

"That's good then," Hermione chuckled, "I wouldn't want to be instigating competition."

"You're a lovely young woman, Hermione," Esme said, her eyes glinting, "Would you and Teddy, perhaps, like to join me and my family for dinner this evening? I would love to give you a proper welcome to the neighborhood."

"Err," Hermione hesitated, thinking of uncle Charlie.

 _'He wouldn't mind, would he?'_ Hermione thought, looking down at Teddy, _'I'm sure he wouldn't,'_

"I would love that," Hermione agreed, "What time should we be there?"

"Oh, I'd say around seven, if that's okay with you?" Carlisle said, "Don't worry about bringing anything."

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said, "But I can bring dessert, if you would like? That way I would be contributing to the meal somewhat."

"That's fine," Esme said, "Here, let me give you the address and our number."

 _'It can't do much harm, can it?'_ Hermione thought, watching Esme jot down their address.

Hermione steadied Teddy into her arms and headed back home using her car that Jayden bought her a few years ago, until she heard a wind whirl sound revealing someone in the middle of the living room. Jayden found her later that night after furiously apologizing where she was and went into business.

"Mya, you in here?" Jayden called over the house.

"In the kitchen," Hermione answered cutting the carrots and vegetables to cook a decent meal at least she hoped it would be.

"Hey— "Jayden greeted his sister with a hug and ruffled Teddy's hair "How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged "Okay I guess where have you been?" she asked. Hermione was startled when she saw her big brother came over this morning and they started to catch up after that before he went to take care of a few things "How about you? What did you do all day?"

"Catching documents for you to look at," Jayden replied grabbing the documents and set it down on the table which looked a lot that Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"What's this?"

"This is what I can find out on what Isabella been doing from the past two years she's been staying with uncle Charlie and without his consent over this," Jayden explained.

Hermione frowned turning the folder over seeing pictures of her estrange cousin Isabella (Bella) who met a muggle vampire name Edward Cullen.

"He looks exactly like— "Hermione stopped mid-sentence noticing Jayden's sad expression "Like Cedric…" she whispered.

"He does … but, that's not why I want you to consider this apparently, there's someone after Isabella (Bella) and … I called some of my old friends to consider this in Italy and they confirmed this was Isabella's doing from last year," Jayden pointed out.

"In Italy, what for," Hermione stared at her estrange cousin surrounded by people in red robes "What's with the red robes?"

"They were having a celebration at the time and unfortunately Isabella didn't seem to care—look at the pictures closely," Jayden answered.

Hermione continued to frowned "What is he doing? And why are they wearing red?"

"He was about to expose himself as a vampire in front of millions of muggles during the celebration because he thought Isabella died last year," Jayden pointed out "And you know the celebration that I told you about?" he asked causing Hermione to nod at this "Well the reason they were red robes was because they were celebrating Saint Marcus Day—the eponymous Marcus of the Volturi—as the day when St. Marcus supposly drove all vampires away from the city at least that's what the legends they were told there anyway," he explained.

"And how exactly why the Volturi get involved into this?" Hermione asked.

"Edward claimed our dimwitted cousin as his mate being a muggle their feelings were pure," Jayden snorted.

"Are you telling me that our cousin is dating a dimwitted vampire," Hermione screamed in anger which left Teddy startled whimpering and then soften "Sorry Teddy bear," she murmured kissing his forehead.

"Yes, that would be correct and let's not forget that the Volturi are watching over the Cullens and our cousin they expect the Cullens to turn our cousin into a vampire after they get married if they refuse they'll kill her," Jayden explained.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," Hermione stared at the pictures in disbelief "Who's after Isabella?"

"Another vampire name Victoria, the first year when Isabella arrived she and Edward claimed their relationship which was a scandal in the school btw— "Jayden snorted at this "When they had a family outing they gained attention to another coven who were nomads who drink human blood—apparently, a nomad vampire name James smell the blood of Isabella and wanted to kill her which didn't sit well with Edward and wanted to kill her. During the hunt the Cullens had no choice but, to kill James which didn't suit for Victoria when she went to find any information about Isabella— "he sighed looking over the pictures again "That's her right there Victoria apparently, she was James mate and wants revenge against the Cullens mostly Isabella," she explained.

Hermione grew quiet "I see…" she began to say looking at the picture "Did you manage to find her? Victoria, I mean? There would've been sightings over her wouldn't there?"

"There was… there were some killings in Seattle we think it's Victoria's doing. There's rumors going around stating that she's creating an army against Isabella and the Cullens for revenge," Jayden answered.

"That's where uncle Charlie is he's over in Seattle to look for the missing kids including Riley," Hermione panics over their uncle.

"Uncle Charlie will be fine I called over Cameron and he's with uncle Charlie right now with a few of our friends," Jayden assured her.

Hermione held a relief over her heart turning to Teddy who stared at her with bambi eyes "Poor Teddy first he lost his parents and now his grandmother…" she murmured at this kissing her godson on the forehead "How long do we have? I can call Harry and the others for back up and we can keep training if this Victoria person going to create an army we have to be ready," she answered.

Jayden steadied his breath "I had a feeling you'd say that Mya which is why Cameron and I got some friends to gather recruits all over Europe for allies to help out fight against Victoria and her army," he explained.

"Are you going to join?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have a choice Mya and neither does Cam despite how Mal and Sophia are expecting twins no less it's going to be hard not to be there you know," Jayden shrugged.

"Jay what if something happens to you guys," Hermione worried over this.

"Which is why we have you to join as well if you want too that is… usually I object over this but, you're already a war heroine in the Wizarding World thanks to you, Harry and Ron," Jayden replied.

Hermione grew quiet "And I understand that big brother but— "she looked at her godson Teddy who stared at her with bambi look "And what about Teddy I can't just leave him behind big brother. Harry and I are his only family left" she asked looking at Teddy worriedly at this.

"I know… which is why I think Teddy should be with uncle Charlie at the hide out so they can be safe. We have extra protection around the place including Isabella which I'm hoping we don't come to that," Jayden stiffly replied.

Hermione held her breath "I'll do it if it's to protect Teddy I'll do everything I can do to protect my baby boy," she kissed Teddy's forehead gently "Including you and the rest of our family. and what about Elias and Evie they need to be protective too," she pointed out.

"They'll be with uncle Charlie by the time Ariel and Aqua drop them off with Fred and George since they need the final touches to come down here for the wedding since they don't want anything to big and want to keep their wedding in low key without reporters around," Jayden explained.

"I agree I think having the wedding down here would be perfect for both their weddings and since uncle Charlie is our only family left that we keep in touch with it we'll keep it low key without anyone finding out there's a wedding coming this summer," Hermione answered.

"Good I'll take care of the arrangements by letting Ariel and Aqua know about it with Fred and George as well since they're getting married to one another anyway— "Jayden sighed looking at the time "I should get going. I was going to stay here for two weeks for business but, looks like I'm heading home early than expected," he explained.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer. I want Teddy to get to know his uncle," Hermione softly whispered biting her bottom lip.

Jayden soften his eyes pretending to think "I think that can be arrange little sister— "as he ruffled Teddy's hair again affectionally causing the baby to giggle "Since I have two weeks I intend to get to know the little critter isn't that right Teddy?"

"Can you say uncle Jayden?"

"Wuncle Jayden,"

"Uncle Jayden sweetheart,"

"Wuncle Jayden,"

"Uncle Jay little man," Hermione said slowly, hoping to get a bit closer to the real thing.

"Wuncle Jay,"

"Close enough," Hermione ruffled his hair affectionally "We're going to head out in a few minutes do you want to join us?"

"Look at you being all smart kiddo," Jayden ruffled Teddy's hair affectionally turning to his sister "Sure where you two heading today?"

"To the park, I thought Teddy would want to play by the playground with the other kids and have the best childhood he ever had,"

"Sounds like fun when are we leaving?"

"Right about now," Hermione announced after she cleaned Teddy up, add his toys and blanket. her wand and two-sided mirror inside her small beaded bag "We can take my car," she grinned daggling the keys grinning causing Jayden to laugh.

"I assume you love the car that I bought you kiddo,"

"Of course, it's my baby," Hermione beamed holding Teddy into her arms "Come on before it gets dark," she offered "And Teddy bear?" she murmured.

Teddy titled his head "Min'nie" he reached his arms for his godmother nuzzling her neck.

"Would you be a good boy and stay this color until we get back home we're going to the park and we're in a muggle town so no one knows about us magic folk," Hermione murmured.

Teddy pouted "Okey," he changed his hair and eyes to chestnut brown like Hermione and Jayden causing them to chuckle kissing him on the forehead.

"After you little lady," Jayden announced locking the door behind them as they headed to the park. In the other side of Forks Esme and Carlisle were telling their children that they're having visitors over and Rosalie being herself wasn't liking the news as she's quite protectively with her family.

"You invited a human for dinner?" Rosalie said slowly, as if trying to figure out the punch line of what sounded like the worst joke any of her family had ever told, "You willingly invited a blood-pumping, air-breathing human into our home— the only place in this godforsaken town we are away from humans— to have a dinner that we cannot eat!"

She couldn't believe that Esme would do something so dangerous, so ridiculously stupid that it could get them all killed.

"Stupid woman," Rosalie growled to herself, ignoring the disapproving frown Edward sent her way and glaring at him, "Shut up and keep out of my head Edward. You started all this human garbage, douchebag!"

Esme smiled kindly; looking over to her adoptive daughter with the same understanding smile she'd given her so many times. It was usually used to calm Rosalie, or make her feel less angry, but today it made her fists curl with anger. Esme thought she was being unrealistic about the safety of her family. She loved her, but sometimes, when she was angry, all she could see was patronizing and pity in those amber eyes so like her own.

"She's new to the area and she barely knows anyone, it was only polite," Esme said, smiling softly at her daughter, "Besides, I was curious."

Rosalie's annoyed scowl was forced off her face as the anger she was feeling contorted her usually stunning features sour as vinegar. Jasper, who was sitting in his room, was trying as hard as he could to send relaxing feelings to his sister, given the state she was in, but she was livid, and there was no calming her.

"Curious? What made you so damn curious, Esme?" Rosalie roared, stepping threateningly closer to her mother and brushing of her husband's arm as he tried to pull her away, "Were you wondering what it would be like to have another human in the house to tempt us all? Is it not enough Edward has decided he can date a blood bank that not only we have the Volturi targeting us with Victoria no less is that even enough for you? Or were you interested to know how long Jasper – who is basically a newborn - could last out against that much blood so close to him before tearing their throats apart? Tell me!"

Shaking her head, Esme sighed, "It's not like that, Rosalie, she's different. She's not like Bella."

Edward, who'd been listening to the conversation whilst pretending to do a crossword, looked up at the mention of his girlfriend, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think she's human," Esme stated cautiously.

"She's a wolf?" Emmett asked, thinking of the Quileute wolves that smelt so disgusting.

"No, she smelt delicious, like sunshine, fresh air and happiness all wrapped up in a human bottle, but I didn't want to bite her," Esme told them, looking over to a less furious, but still irate Rosalie, "Something about her told me I shouldn't, like it wouldn't be a good idea."

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whooooooo that was a tough chapter. It took me an hour to finish this but, now it's done. I have two more chapters till I reach to Ch. 6 until then hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao for now doll. It's a little different than I hoped but, let me know what you guys think of the new two chapters ^_^**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Isabella (Bella) Meets Her Cousins!**

"I get what you mean," Jasper said, having come down from his room when he felt his sister's anger turn to curiosity, "With Bella, I feel like she's just another human, I could drink from her and think nothing of it."

"Hey!" Edward cried, sulking at the thought his brother had just had, "You have no right!"

"We're vampires, dude," Emmett laughed, "No way you don't sit in her room at night – which is really creepy, by the way you would think people would call you a stalker over that— watching her veins pumping and not think about draining her dry while she slept. She's your singer, dude, it's way unnatural."

"We are unnatural, dumb ass!" Edward retorted.

"I don't get why you're so interested," Jasper crossed his arms, looking over to his brother, "She's hardly as beautiful as most girls. In fact, she's quite plain, she doesn't even have any other activities to hang out with besides those human's friends of hers who don't even hang out with her as much because she's always with you then there's the Volturi have targets on our backs because of your rash decision and let's not forget about Victoria no less. She doesn't even do anything except hang out with us mostly with you Edward she's not even thinking of her own plans for college no less which it's incredibly depressing for someone with such a good life. Whenever I'm near her, I feel like all the happiness has been sucked out of the room because of it,"

"She pretty in her own way and I'm planning on marrying you when she won't have to be killed as we both decided we're better being together then not at all!" Edward defended, who rarely fights or argue against his brother.

"Exactly," Rosalie snapped "Even Jasper agrees with me that we shouldn't have that human you invited for dinner tonight. It would've wrecked everything that we worked so hard for,"

Jasper had never quite got on with Bella; he was always walking away when she joined them and scowling much like his sister when he couldn't escape. There was nothing wrong with Bella, and Edward thought Jasper should support them because he was family, but he didn't, and despite his mind reading abilities, Edward couldn't figure out why. As for Rosalie that's a different manner he always thought she was jealous which was not why she dislike Bella but, more like protectively sister mode over Edward for picking a human as his mate wasn't exactly pleasant for Rosalie.

"Now now, we don't think thoughts like that," Carlisle interrupted, raising his perfectly sculpted eyes eyebrows at Jasper in warning, "Esme, I agree, there was something unusual about the girl, Hermianne was it?"

"Her name is Hermione, dear," his wife Esme corrected, smiling, "And her charming little child's name is Teddy, though I can't for the life of me figure out what it is short for."

"Why were you even at the grocery store?" Rosalie demanded.

"We must go every occasionally, to keep up appearances, Rosalie, as you fully well know," Carlisle said.

"I still say it's dangerous," Rosalie frowned, looking much calmer than she had done before, "Why can't you just tell her she's uninvited?"

"Well dear, if we call her now than it would've been rude for us to do that," Carlisle said, chuckling at his daughter's protective attitude, "Plus, Alice will be back from the market with the food soon, and we wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"No, that wouldn't be good at all, would it?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, thinking of the irony, "Why don't we just make a meal for seven vampires who only drink blood? Then they can't eat it, just to make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"Rosalie, it's good for us to make new friends," Carlisle smiled, turning to his wife whose grin matched his own, "Anyway, little leftovers won't harm anyone."

"Think of the starving children in Africa!" Rosalie cried, only to be met with the booming laugh and the light embrace of her husband, "Do you even know who this girl is? How long did you speak to her, two minutes?"

"No," Esme started, before cutting off the quick remark her daughter was probably coming up with, "But you have to invite people to things, like dinners, because that's how you get to know them and befriend them, Rosalie."

"We don't need friends; we've never needed friends before," Rosalie huffed, pouting, "Why's she even here?"

"She said she was staying with family in town."

"So, she will've been warned off us already. It's probably a prank or something!"

"I highly doubt she'd do that," Esme frowned, "She didn't seem the type to, at least. She was very kind, and she was beautiful too. She looked like a wonderful mother, even if she was so young."

"Probably faking it, then. Using her looks and an innocent baby to get you to trust her," Rosalie tried.

"I don't think you're going to change their minds, babe," Emmett said reluctantly, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Why don't we take the car out?"

"It need fixing, that's why," Rosalie grumbled, storming out, with her husband following.

"I did say I was sorry about that, didn't I?" Jasper whispered nervously, forgetting the fact his sister he could hear.

"I'm sure you did," Esme soothed, walking over to her son and smoothing the fabric on his shoulders, "You're not one to forget your manners."

"Thanks," he shrugged, hearing a car pull into the driveway, "I should probably go help Alice with the shopping."

"I never wanted to upset them." Esme said worriedly, biting her lip as she watched the couple collected bags of pointless food through the kitchen window, "They'll be okay, won't they?"

"Of course, darling," her husband nodded, rubbing her back, "We're Cullens."

 **[La Push Reservation] …**

It's only been a week and Jared was being anxious to see his imprint but, didn't know where she lived was she staying with her uncle or with her brother. He's been driving himself insane that half of the pack would hesitate whenever he thinking about his imprint. Jared was sighing for the thousand time he was patrolling with Jake and Seth.

"Do you think dad and the rest of the elders would let her come back?" Seth spoke up through the tension silence.

"They should since Jared over here imprinted her despite how she's a witch. I think it's cool we're cousins in a way and … I can tell she can take care of herself especially that kid Teddy you saw how protective she was with him," Jake pointed out.

"Well ... that's her godson so I would think it's natural for a mother like her to protect her cub," Seth answered.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Seth," Jake waved him off then stopped which left Seth and Jared to bump into him "Hey look— "he answered.

Jared and Seth titled their heads and curiously got the best of them that left Jared to perk up; it was his imprint with Teddy and Jayden her older brother.

"It's Hermione," Jared happily howled that Jake had to stop him giving him a glower look "Dude what the hell,"

"In case you haven't noticed she doesn't know what we are yet," Jake warned him.

"But—but, but, but, I haven't seen her in a week Jake I mean can't I just—get a little peek "Jared whimpered staring at his imprint who laughed out loud pushing Teddy in the swings being held by Jay in his arms "I need to see her,"

"I know you do dude but, you heard what the elders said we have to follow their rules," Seth patted him on the back with a playfully shrug against him.

Jared whimpered "Stupid elders," he grumbled "I'm going to stay and watch over her you two can patrol,"

"We can't do it without you though," Seth protested "You heard what dad said they haven't made up their mind up yet—and it's only been a week,"

"I'm sure we can manage and Sam will understand just don't take too long we'll be by the waterfalls Jar," Jake pushing Seth away from the view.

"Sure, thanks man," Jared gave a smile.

"No problem good luck," Jake grinned as they continued to patrol while Jared stayed behind.

"Higher Min'nie higher," Teddy squealed happily.

Hermione chuckled "Jay you better hold onto him I don't want him to fall,"

Jayden looked offended "Oii I have you know I have four kids on my own with twins on the way I think I know how to hold a baby thank you very much," he huffed.

Hermione scoffed "You know what I mean," she says pushing Jayden on the swings as they switched from the swings "Did you and Mal made up your mind on what you're going to name the twins yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jayden waved her off "Hold on tight kiddo," he says "And yes, we did but, you should wait just like the rest of us Mya," he laughed as he saw her pouted.

"Damn," Hermione pouted causing Jayden to laugh.

Teddy squealed happily "Higher Min'nie higher," he says.

Hermione giggled "You better hold on tight Teddy bear,"

Jared sighed at the sight as he couldn't help but, think about her as the future beta wife with kids on their own.

"Let's try the slide this time I bet he loved that," Jayden offered.

"I like the way you think big brother," Hermione grinned carrying Teddy "Let's go super Teddy bear,"

"Wheeeeeeeeee— "Teddy squealed happily "I'm flying momma I'm flying," he says.

Hermione laughed "Yes, you are let's head to the swings huh?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Teddy happily exclaimed as Hermione put down her godson Teddy by the slides as he went to play by the playhouse "Look momma I'm on the top me big boy now," he announced.

Hermione smiled "Yes, you're my big boy but, me and your uncle Jay are going to get you," she says.

"Play dra'gon game," Teddy perked up.

"Of course," Hermione grinned "I'm going to get youuu," she pretended to be a dragon "Grrrrah, I'ma get you Teddy grahhh I'ma get baby Teddy and eat you right up"

Teddy squealed happily running away from his godmother but, Jayden got him with a grin "Got you little man,"

Teddy pouted "No fair"

"I'll give you a head start if you can get away from momma Min'nie huh?" Jayden offered.

Teddy perked up "Okey!" he exclaimed trying to run away from his godmother again "Momma you can't catch me,"

"Oh, we'll see about that little man," Hermione giggled "Try to get pass me?"

Teddy crawled under her that Hermione looked down and watched him slide down the slides "Well that's a new one," she sighed pouted at this causing Jayden to laugh at this and then went up the slides again causing him to squeal when they went after him again "Uh oh I'm going to get baby Teddy again," she tiptoed to grab her godson causing him to squeal happily and got him by giving him kisses causing him to giggle.

"He's getting to fast for us huh Mya," Jayden laughed at this

"Very I blame Harry for that," Hermione laughed at this.

"Ha'rry!" Teddy squealed happily "Papa Harry!"

"Yes," Hermione grabbed her godson "Harry will be coming visiting his favorite cub," she taps him the nose causing Teddy to giggle.

"Hey Mya I think we should get him home since it's starting to get late and before uncle Charlie gets home," Jayden offered.

"I agree," Hermione nodded at this "Are you going to join us for dinner tonight or— "she stopped which left Jayden to smile at this.

"I would love to join you guys but, I have some business I have to take care of with the house as it needs fixing so I'm looking for an architect and all that," Jayden answered.

Hermione nodded "I understand just let me know if you need any help with the house big brother," she answered.

"Of course, peanut see you later huh," Jayden answered after he ruffled Teddy's hair causing the baby to giggle "See you later kiddo you be good for Mya," as he waved _'bye'_ to his family and apparate with a silent _'pop'_

Hermione sighed "Come on Teddy bear time for us to go home," she smiled at her godson Teddy who jumped to Hermione's arms which she caught him into her arms as he squealed happily "If we hurry we can make some dinner for uncle Charlie come on," she announced.

"Okey," Teddy nuzzled his head against his godmother/adopted mother then stopped noticing Jared's form as a werewolf "Wolfie," he announced.

"What?" Hermione asked looking down on her godson "Wolfie? Do you want your stuff animal Teddy bear?" he asked.

"Wolfie— "Teddy huffed pointing at the bushes that cause Hermione to froze holding Teddy protectively seeing a werewolf; it was a bear size and the fur coat was brown like dark brown; it was like they were connected somehow that Hermione shook her head; she was about to step forward but, realize it could be a real werewolf and grabbed her things quickly.

"Oh my…" Hermione whispered holding Teddy close grabbing her wand with a swish her things were inside her beaded bag "Come on Teddy let's go," she whispered as she turned her heel to the car and drive off before Jared can react she was gone again where she could've sworn she heard a whimper from the wolf.

Once Hermione arrived to the house, she raced to grab Teddy with five plastic bags, opened the door and raced to the kitchen. She locked the door behind her steadying her beating heart. She wasn't sure what brought her to leave like that but, she wasn't taking any chances. She felt he wouldn't hurt her although why she thinks it's a male wolf and felt connected to him as if she knew him somewhere she would never understand.

"Well little boy, it looks like we've got everything we need, doesn't it?" Hermione cooed, looking down at the child of the man she'd considered a father before his untimely passing, who was settled comfortably on her hip, "Now we can make uncle Charlie some real food."

There were about five plastic bags sat on the kitchen floor, as she hadn't had time to put it away yet, but she was quite pleased with their shopping excursion. She'd managed to stock up on what she thought was necessary: two bags worth of fruits, vegetables and herbs, so she could make some real meals, instead of the bacon and eggs Charlie had told her they'd been eating for the past few months; a lot of meat, most of which she planned to put in the freezer so it wouldn't go off before she could cook it; she'd gotten all the basics she could remember her mum getting, like milk, bread, eggs and butter, though she was worried it might taste different to the English equivalent, it certainly looked odder. She'd spoken to a nice - if a little longwinded - girl called June, a pretty blonde that looked to still be in high school, as she helped her pack up the shopping she'd done and learnt a bit more about the town.

Apparently, it was famous for logging, which Hermione had discovered was cutting down trees. There was a timber museum, an old steam train and a fishing port for tourists, but other than the supermarket she was standing in, the three local high schools, a diner where almost the entire town came to eat, and the Forks precinct where her uncle worked, it was all houses. After being advised to visit Port Angeles, she'd thanked June and made a quick dash to the car to avoid rain. She had set up her international driver's license at the post office before she'd left, but Charlie had insisted he take her to get a proper American license, considering she would be staying indefinitely.

"Min'nie, hungwy!" Teddy cried, looking up to his new parent with doe-like, pleading eyes.

"Okay, pud, we'll get you something nice," Hermione said, imitating the soothing voice she'd heard Molly use with Victoire, "How about some banana slices?"

"'Nana yum," Teddy shouted, beaming up at her. She tickled his tummy before walking over to the high chair and placing him in.

"I'll go and chop some up then, little man," Hermione smiled, kissing him on the forehead and turning to see the shopping staring back tauntingly at her and sighing, "Not before I've got all of this away."

She had a hard time navigating all the new cupboards and shelves, especially since there was barely anything in them to begin with, but managed to find her way around the little blue kitchen

"Min'nie!" Teddy whined from his plastic chair, stopping her by putting away some bread. He was banging his little fists on the padded top, and Hermione laughed at his face as she sliced half of a banana into a decorated bowl for him, "Me hungwy."

"Okay sweetheart," Hermione smiled, placing the giraffe covered bowl down, "Here we go."

"Nom 'nana," Teddy said, ignoring his spoon and grabbing a piece and with his fingers.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the inevitable sticky fingers she would have to deal with, before moving over to put away the rest of the stuff. Once she'd finished, she looked back to her little man to see his bowl empty, fingers covered in banana and three slices stuck to his face.

"Oh, you are a little pudding," Hermione laughed, peeling the banana pieces off him and putting them into the bowl, "Try not to make too much mess."

"Nama nana," Teddy munching on his slices of bananas. He was defiantly a messy eater.

She walked over to her beaded bag and reached her hand in, trying to find the wet wipes she'd taken with her when she'd babysat for Andromeda a few weeks earlier. She rummaged around for a few more seconds, looking back to Teddy exasperated as she saw him playing with the leftover banana in the bowl, before giving up and reaching for her wand.

"Accio wet wipes," Hermione whispered, holding out her hand to grab them as they came shooting out of the bag, then walked over to him, "Let's get you cleaned up, then, you little mess pot."

"Mwessy," Teddy giggled, pointing to Hermione, who shook her head.

"I'm not messy that would be you," Hermione told him, wiping the banana slime from his cheeks, "You're the messy little monster."

"Mwessy!" Teddy cried, hitting her on the ear as he tried to point to her again, "Min'nie mwessy."

"Yes, sweetheart," Hermione resigned, looking over to the clock on the wall. It was past 12:30 and Charlie would be coming back from work; he'd told her the day she'd arrived that he had a half-day on Mondays, so he'd be home around half-past twelve, but Bella would get back from school at around three.

"Your uncle will be home soon, sweetheart," Hermione told him, taking the bow from him, scraping out the little bits he'd left and putting it in in dishwasher, "You haven't met your uncle yet besides Jayden have you Teddy?"

"Wucle?" Teddy asked, his eyes shining with curiosity as she took him into the lounge.

"He's your uncle, sweetie, uncle Charlie just like my brother Jayden," she said, looking down at him, "Can you say that for me?"

"Wucle Chawee," he tried.

"Uncle Charlie," she said slowly, hoping to get a bit closer to the real thing.

"Wuncle Charie."

"Uncle Charlie, sweetie."

"Uncle Charwie?"

"Yes, close enough two in a row today," Hermione nodded happily, grinning, "Shall we sing?"

"Swing!"

"Oh no, you're much too young for swings despite how we took you to the swings we need your uncle Jayden or myself to go with you for that to happen little man," Hermione teased, laughing at his irresistible pout, "The girls won't be able to resist you when you're older, little man."

"Sing Min'nie, sing!"

"Alright, what shall we sing?" Hermione asked, bouncing him lightly on her knee.

"Sunshine!"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, holding him as she started the song, _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

She smoothed his bouncy curls as she sung. When was, Kingsley going to bring the paperwork? Would she get to keep him?

 _"You never know, dear, how much I love you,"_ she sung, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards when his eyes opened and closed as he tried to keep himself awake. He always fell asleep when she sang, _"You'll never take my sunshine away."_

She sat holding him for a while, singing softly and rocking him on her chest, before she heard a car pull up, and the door close.

 _"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,"_ Charlie watched his niece hum to the little boy, _"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens."_

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see her uncle in full police uniform.

"I think you've got some explaining to do," Charlie said, slumping down onto the sofa next to her and staring expectantly.

"I'll just put him down for a nap," Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand with her free hand and transfiguring a sofa cushion into a nap mat and placing him on down, "I can explain."

"Can you? Before your brother, Jayden appeared out of nowhere for the 2nd time yesterday that happen because I can understand about the magic you know, that man popping out of nowhere shindig and leaving but, who is that boy and why are you calling him your son? Although Jayden explain that he's your godson?"

"First off, he's not my biological son uncle Charlie," Hermione started watching a look of relief pass over Charlie's face "And yes like Jay explained he's my godson,"

"Oh, so you knew the parents well enough to be chosen godmother?" Charlie cleared, thinking back to the couples he'd heard her talking about on the car ride from the airport, "And your chosen as the legal guardians too?"

"No, Remus and Tonks named her mother as the legal guardian if anything were to happen to them but, I was next in line cause they figured if anything happen to either of them, once Harry and I are old enough to look after him but, with the war and everything…" Hermione trailed off sadly, her gaze finding the soft pale of the boy that reminded her of all she'd lost and all the wizarding world had gained "Andromeda's passed away yesterday morning so he's mine now because Kingsley the man who disappeared told me that Harry's still under a mission going after the bad guys—death eaters to be exact and couldn't exactly contact him he's now mine now,"

"I'm sorry kiddo "Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "I didn't mean to judge but, when you called him your son and Jayden popping out of nowhere I— "

"It's okay, uncle Charlie," Hermione said kindly, "He was the only thing keeping me in England really and it was hard to leave him, so I'm kind of glad he's here now. I mean, I was staying for Harry before, he's busy as an auror as we both agreed if something were to happen to him as well I would be having full custody over Teddy."

"So, Harry the one you talked about is away in a mission— "Charlie frowned "That doesn't mean he can desert you like that,"

"It's not like that uncle Charlie being an auror you have to be away a lot and Harry agreed if anything were to happen to him I would get full custody over Teddy and besides I don't want to disrupt him. He's been through so much after losing everyone we both cared about,"

"Well I don't know," he said uncertainly. He hated the awkwardness he'd caused, so he moved on to happier things, "What's his name then?"

"Teddy Lupin," Hermione gushed, "Short for Edward. I've told him all about his uncle Charlie, his uncle Jayden, uncle Cameron with his new fond cousins and he can nearly say your name right."

Charlie marveled at how much Hermione looked like Renée when she'd first had Bella. She seemed to be excited about every little thing Teddy had done. She told him about how he'd said his first word, hover, at only 10 months; that he couldn't say her name or the nickname her friends had given her, so he called her Min'nie instead; and loads of other things. He was glad she'd been there for the kid's life, and that she seemed well equipped to look after it.

"What do you mean Jayden popped over uncle Charlie he failed to mention that," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Well after you left that's when Jayden popped over 20 minutes later and it didn't help that everyone was against you … being magical but, I think Jayden manage to rethink of the banishment to come over in LaPush thanks to your brother,"

Hermione smiled softly "Well that's good to know… I would hate for Teddy to be hated because of what happen to his grandmother," she mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll eventually soften up and your godfathers are pretty stubborn but, they mean well… they're just very protective with their land in the reservation,"

"Yeah I can understand that…" Hermione murmured at this "So what did Jay do to change their minds?"

"He pretty told them some things about the truths—once things cool off let's just say Leah and Paul made it a bit hard for Jayden to listen to what they had to say—you know Jay he was pretty much threaten protectively over you against Leah … she—" Charlie paused pursued his lips rethinking what happen that night "Let's just say she badmouth you and Jayden made sure that Leah rethink what she says about you—it didn't help much when he also tried to threaten Leah with Seth even though he didn't do anything to him but, he tried to protect Leah which failed btw—and well it didn't exactly help on both parents little lion," he explained with a sheepishly smile at this.

Hermione somewhat flinched over this "Jayden may have mentioned those lines about Leah—after calling me a gold digging whore since I'm nothing like that. Teddy's my godson… anyone who anyone who knows me would know that," she scoffed "I was trying to protect my godson over them," she spats angrily not liking Leah now.

"And I understand that more than you know she just… very protective as she's the first— "Charlie stopped mid-sentence clearing his throat "Well she's just protective... and sensitive with some things,"

"Hmm… and yet she's judgmental over me … great first night," Hermione sarcastically replied.

"Oh, trust me Jay made sure she watches her mouth over you little lion I promise he made a big impression over everyone and they realize they were wrong to judge you like that,"

Hermione gave a ' _hum'_ sound "We'll see how it goes uncle Charlie and I'm sure Teddy will fit right in won't you Teddy," she kissed her godson on the forehead which cause the baby to giggle.

"Good I'm glad to know that little lion. Jayden mentioned he's going to fix the house that your parents bought a few years ago, and if you ever need anything— "Charlie says rubbing her shoulders "Just ask huh? You and your siblings are all I have in my family and I don't want to lose that," he explained; just then Jayden apparate into the living room.

"Jayden,"

"Sweet mother of Merlin Jayden, don't do that," Hermione huffed.

Jayden gave a sheepishly smile "Sorry about that didn't want to miss out on dinner is all— "he paused for a moment "Sorry for taking so long I needed to check on last minute details. Are we still going out for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Jay, wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"Oh good, do you mind if I go to the bathroom really quick,"

"Go right ahead Jayden we'll wait here,"

"Thanks uncle Charlie,"

"And little lion I meant what I said, if you need anything just holler okay,"

"Thank you, uncle Ch—"

"Hey Dad?" a low voice called from the hallway, "Whose car is that in the driveway?"

Hermione breathed in as she listened to the footsteps that were heading toward her. She assumed that it was her cousin, unless someone else called her uncle dad. She was slightly nervous, having never met her cousin before, and she hoped that she was nice, someone Hermione could get along with. As the unknown girl made her way into the room, she couldn't help but be confused.

The girl was nice-looking, Hermione could tell that much. She had long, straight brown hair, a bit lighter than Charlie's, which fell limply onto her shoulders and had been scraped back with a headband.

She was pale, but unlike Hermione's own fair skin, hers looked like it had been deprived of the sunshine her own summer holidays in France had provided, and the blood that flushed in her uncle's cheeks whenever he stepped into the chilly air of the town seemed to be absent, leaving just pallid skin that contrasted harshly with her midnight black eyes.

Her face was heart-shaped, and her lips were perhaps a bit too wide in comparison, but it didn't detract from her attractiveness. It wasn't the nice features of her cousin that confused Hermione, but the sulky expression on her face.

"Charlie?" Bella frowned, looking from her dad to the strange woman in her sitting room, "Who's this?"

Charlie nervously smiled softly down at the short girl "This is your cousin, Bella— "then turned to his daughter Bella "I told you she'd be arriving on Sunday but, you missed meeting her because you were out with Edward,"

"Oh," Bella said, thinking back to Sunday morning before she'd gone to meet Edward. She thought her dad had said something about a meeting but, she wasn't listening so she'd assumed it was about work. She looked at her dad, her expression wasn't changing "Well sorry,"

Before Hermione can answer that's when Jayden came downstairs getting ready to go "Hey uncle Charlie, Mya I'm ready to— "he stopped in the middle of the sentence that his whole body grew tense "Ah… I assume that's Isabella uncle Charlie," he replied stiffly as he rushed over to the others.

"Who's he Charlie?" Bella asked.

Jayden and Hermione frowned at this which left Charlie to shift uncomfortable "This is Jayden your older cousin he's Hermione's older brother. He's staying at the house that your aunt and uncle bought a few years ago. He'll be staying for two weeks for a business trip," he explained.

"I'm sorry since when do you call uncle Charlie by his first name?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at her estrange cousin.

Bella shrugged "Since I came here,"

Jayden frowned "Isn't that a bit disrespectful considering he's your father," he flatly replied.

"Well— "Bella frowned at this then looked at her dad ignoring his question "You never told me I had cousins Ch—dad," she asked noticing her cousin's blank expressions.

Charlie sighed "I told you this before loads of times but, you never listen to me," he answered.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows "Well I don't remember— "then turned to Hermione and Jayden "Well sorry for not meeting you in Sunday," she weakly apologizes but, not really. She didn't know this girl or her brother.

"It's—it's not a problem" Hermione gave a strain smile, confused as to why Bella couldn't address her or her brother Jayden but, held out her hand to the girl "I'm Hermione and that's my big brother Jay,"

"Pleasure," Jayden nodded at this not offering a hand as he's not a big fan of her not only she's disrespecting him and his sister but, also their uncle by calling him by his first name which was quite rude considering that's her father. It didn't help that she's dating a dimwitted vampire as well or hurting their cousin Jake but, she doesn't know that and wants to keep that way.

"Bella," Bella nodded, shaking the outstretched hand weakly before pulling away, "I'm Charlie's daughter."

 _'I rather call you Isabella,'_ Jayden sneered into his thoughts which Hermione elbowed him _'Don't be rude'_ look which he scoffed at that.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from uncle Charlie," Hermione said, glancing over to Teddy to check on him then gave Jay _'we need to talk later'_ look which he got the hint "All good I promise," she answered.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from uncle Charlie," Hermione said, glancing over to Teddy to check on him then gave Jay _'we need to talk later'_ look which he got the hint "All good I promise," she answered.

"Oh, Charlie failed to mention that I had cousins or about you," Bella shrugged "I've only been here for nearly 2 years so we're just been catching up on and off." Hermione didn't quite know why but, Bella's gaze seemed to drift to the stairs.

Charlie however was offended by this "Bella I told you stores about your aunt Emma since you were a kid. These are her children they have three other siblings back in England one in Tokyo, Japan and two in England then there's two more youngest who's staying with your cousin Cameron. I told you this multiply of times," he explained.

"Yeah well, I can't remember any of them," Bella said simply "It was nice meeting you Hermione and Jayden but, I'm going to go upstairs cause I'm going out tonight with Edward so I need to get ready. I won't be back till about ten Charlie,"

"Err… where are you going?" Charlie called, only to be ignored by Bella trampled up the stairs to her room. Instead of answering him back she just continued her way to her bedroom however Charlie looked back at his niece and nephew with a displeasure look on their face well mostly Jayden.

"Oh, she seems… nice…." Hermione trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to say anything bad about her cousin.

Jayden eyes turned icy cold waving his arm putting a silent charm around them "Nice, she nothing but nice Mya—she practically disrespected us not only that but, disrespected you uncle Charlie are you going to let her call you Charlie by your first name when you're her father," he cried out as his magic powers was sizzling in anger.

Charlie gave a weak smile "She's just… going through something… "he sighed muttered under his breath "I blame that Edward kid as an annoying bad boy faze kind of thing. They just got back together after he broke up with her last year leaving her in the middle of the woods and then after months it was horrible she couldn't even eat, or sleep sometimes she would scream in her sleep that I even offered to take her back to Florida she snapped at me that's when…she and Jake—you know Billy's son they started to hang out a lot and I thought she finally can move on with her life—and next thing I knew she goes off to Italy to save Edward," he snorted "And got back together despite how he broke her heart," he explained shaking his head sadly.

Hermione and Jayden gave some weary looks "Italy eh… how in Merlin would she go all the Italy if she doesn't have any money," Jayden shrugged.

"Apparently, she went off with Alice that time when she went to visit her," Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Really?" Jayden gave a drawl tone.

Hermione glared at him _'don't you dare mention to uncle Charlie'_ look which left Jayden to sigh.

"She seems… nice I guess," Jayden failed to answer which Charlie didn't blame his nephew for being protective with him.

"I know you don't like her but, she's your cousin Jay," Charlie sighed "I'm sorry for her rudeness I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother and I never taught her to be disrespect anyone," he grumbled.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Interesting development, isn't it? Bella being rude to her cousins even though her whole attention is only on Edward. Obsessive much? *snorts* anyway hope you enjoy the newest chapter for the day.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Awkward Reunion!**

Jayden gave a shrug "No worries uncle Charlie it's already forgotten," he replied giving another look to his sister Hermione who sighed at this.

"An annoying bad boy faze I tell you I don't like that kid never have never will," Charlie huffed at this.

Hermione chuckled, having heard him and smiled over to him "I wouldn't worry about it uncle Charlie, if my boy faze was anything to go by it'd be short and sour, with overprotective siblings like Jay, Cam, Ariel and Aqua who will threaten the boy and involving an unfortunate break up and a big crying session with ice cream and chocolate sauce then she'll swear off boys for if she lives,"

"I don't know… we had arguments when she came back from Italy and I grounded her for about two months and she told me off stating she's 18 and if I don't let her see Edward she'll live with him and his family instead," Charlie shakes his head rethinking about his argument with his daughter "I just don't trust him you know," he replied.

"Trust me we know," Jayden assured his uncle.

"And besides what about poor little Teddy," Charlie teased his new fond nephew "He's a boy isn't he?"

"Yes, he is but, he's my baby boy and he's never going to a heartbreaker," Hermione shook her head stubbornly, a cute smile gracing her face "I'm going to make sure of that,"

"Look at that face kiddo— "Jayden chuckled at this "He's going to be the most popular boy in school,"

"And the nicest gentleman that anyone ever meet," Hermione said, firmly, pouting grumpily at her uncles and older brother Jayden smug grin "And who is this boy uncle Charlie? The one that Bella's getting you so worked up over?"

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen," Charlie said, as his grin turned to a sulky frown. He was acting almost as moody as Teddy when he didn't get what he wanted for dessert and it made Hermione smile because her uncle was usually so firm and in control "He's very horrid little lion you'll see when you meet him he's going to make you hate him,"

Hermione lips twitched "Well he can't be that bad uncle Charlie if he shares the same name as my darling," she smiled "And what's wrong with him?" she titled her head curiously while Jayden gave her a glower mysterious look.

"Well, when I first met the bloke he was nice and too handsome for my little girl and then last year happen… she got hurt when they got into an argument you remember when she tried to leave last year— "Charlie paused for a moment which Jayden and Hermione knew about this part it was when their cousin Isabella (Bella) got into trouble with another coven of nomad vampires "And she got hurt pretty bad… I couldn't even get inside and I called her mother Renee who begged Bella to come stay with her in Florida but, she refused stating that she made new friends and she has Edward not wanting to be away from him etc… she even apologized when she said the same words that Renee said … when she left me … taking my baby girl with her… I admit it broke my heart when Bella said the same thing but, it still hurts me that she's acting like this and let's not forget that she's toying with Jake's emotions and feelings because of it. They're not even talking because of how she's with Edward all the time," he pinched his nose in annoyance and sighed tiredly "It doesn't make any sense," he explained.

Hermione tried to answer but, her uncle wasn't done with the conversation "Well I—" to be interrupted again.

"And let's not forget he broke up with her last year … when his father Carlisle got an offer in Los Angeles and just left her in the woods she wasn't the same for months and sometimes she would scream in her sleep that I even tried to get her to move back with her mom and yet she snapped at me stating she's not leaving which we never got back to that conversation btw and now she's back together with that jerk I may never understand—"Charlie growled "I mean who does that I understand he didn't want to be with her but, leaving her in the woods where she could've been hurt not exactly what I had in mind to hear about my little girl like that," he explained waving his arms dramatically getting really agitated over the past two years.

Jayden grew quiet noticing Hermione's harden expression on this.

"Well … "Jayden spoke up "At least you won't have to worry about my little sister going through that phase over a boy no doubt isn't that right uncle Charlie," he answered.

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish "Right because little lion here is too young to date,"

"Uncle Charlie," Hermione whined over this causing the boys to chuckle at this.

"I bet you anything he's going to break her heart again," Charlie cried out in protest.

"You don't know that I mean it would seem he realize his mistake that he loves her and she with him and those aren't good reasons to not like him uncle Charlie," Hermione frowned, wondering why her unusually cool-headed uncle was being a bit difficult "He—he seems like a perfectly nice bloke from what you said,"

"He would be if he didn't break up with her in the first place or left her in the woods" Charlie cried in protest, thinking about the countless nights she'd disappeared out of the door to see that boy "She's just the same hell he's all she's spoken to me about twice in a month. She didn't even hang out with her friends from school always with Edward this, Edward that. Did you even see her room it's all Edward? None of her friends or anything just Edward. She doesn't even have a picture of her mother or me," he cried out.

Hermione frowned "Well I wouldn't know uncle Charlie since I never been in her room before and I wasn't planning on going to her room anytime soon…and I doubt that she just spoke to you just now,"

"Yeah to tell me about going out again," Charlie snapped "I bet you anything she's going to see him as well and whenever she lied about it. Sometimes she would say she's at Angela's and when I bumped into Angela and—" Hermione breathed in as she listened to the footsteps that were heading toward her "Now she's back and going out with Edward again," he spats angrily.

"Well … you were in love once you should know uncle Charlie," Jayden shrugged being quiet during the conversation.

"Yeah but, I wasn't that obsess with your aunt Aaliyah we were in love and made sure to keep our schedules balanced back then" Charlie snapped at this "Liyah and I always made sure to spend our time together with our friends back in England. We're always honest with each other along with the boys,"

"What about Renee?"

"Same thing except— "Charlie snapped mid-sentence "Well you know how that turned out,"

"They're young and in love," Hermione tried to calm down her uncle, "Let them be happy!"

"In love? They've only known each other for nearly a year after that they broke up then they got back together again! I don't like him and I never will like him ever"

"Well, I can't profess to understand the situation," Hermione admitted, "But perhaps you're being a bit too harsh with him? A bit overprotective?"

"There's no such thing as overprotective, little lion, only safe," Charlie said solemnly, as if he'd just come out with a wise quote from the Dalai Lama, "And on that subject, I don't want no boys sniffing around you either."

"Well, I don't know anyone from Forks," Hermione shrugged, "And I've been kicked out of La Push by uncle Billy and uncle Harry, so I think that kind of shot that horse in the face."

"Still, stay away from guys," Charlie warned her, "especially with little Teddy around. He needs you, not some sickly, loved-up version of you that only has time for your stupid would-be boyfriend."

"He's right you know you need to stay away from boys as your too young to be around them Mya," Jayden nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hush you," Hermione giggled "And let me be I have no such qualms to leave my baby boy on his own you know that. Besides I'm going to be busy owning my own shop fill with books, a bakery, flower shop and dare care to think about boys at a time like this,"

"Good and leave it that way," Jayden huffed nodding at this.

"Exactly you listen to your big brother little lion and well don't," Charlie said, seriously thinking back to when Renée left him, "You're an adult now, kiddo, and basically a mother."

"I know, and it's going to be a struggle without any support," Hermione sighed contentedly, "But I kind of love him."

"No support," Charlie cried out "I'm always here for you, you know, that, right?"

"What are you talking about I'm always here. You can tell me anything Mya," Jayden cried out.

"Yes, of course I don't mean that," Hermione assured her brother and uncle, biting her nail "I just meant that I doubt someone will want to go out with me when I've got a child as Teddy's my priority,"

"Well you never know," Charlie winked, rubbing her shoulders before heading to the kitchen "Besides your godfathers are just plain stubborn I'm sure they'll come around little lion,"

"I hope so I don't want them to hate me just because I kept a secret from them being a witch and all," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I know they'll come around you'll see little lion," Charlie announced.

"Maybe…" Hermione murmured at this.

"Well I think it's time we have dinner, don't you?" Jayden offered.

"Yeah it is about time for dinner don't you think little lion?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I think so too," Hermione smiled as she noticed that Teddy started to wake up as he blinked his eyes reaching his small hands for his godmother/adopted mother.

"Min'nie," Teddy cried out.

"Hey Teddy bear," Hermione cooed over her godson "Did you have a nice nap it's almost time for dinner. I bet your hungry huh?"

"Hungrwy," Teddy cried out.

"Yes, I figured as much," Hermione smiled at her godson holding him into her arms "Uncle Charlie where do you want to eat?"

"I know this little café in town it's the only restaurant this town we have so far but, we're making a lot of changes around here since it's under construction?" Charlie offered.

"Sounds good let me just grab my jacket and we can leave," Hermione suggested.

"Alright I'll see you down in the living room," Charlie replied.

"And I'll be here waiting on you two watching t.v." Jayden grinned turning the t.v. causing the two to chuckle.

"Okay have fun big brother," Hermione smiled as she went to grab her jacket from her room and put Teddy's jacket after changing his new outfit "Come on Teddy we're going into town with uncle Charlie and my brother Jayden wouldn't that be fun," she cooed over as she went to continue her conversation with her uncle before they were both interrupted; however, Charlie

headed back to his room to get ready to take out his nephew and niece to dinner.

 _'She's got a ready and willing husband sitting in La Push and she doesn't even know,'_ Charlie thought, grabbing a beer, _'Damn, she's grown up so fast—'already_ missing his baby sister _'Oh Emmy I miss you and Dan ol' bean your little girls are growing up including your sons—I bet if you guys were here you would've been damn proud of them especially little Mya,'_

"Hey uncle Charlie," Hermione called from the sofa; apparently, she was ready to go out to dinner with her uncle and her big brother Jayden "How long has this been on the market?"

"What?" Charlie peeked from his room as he went downstairs as he's now changed from his uniform to some dark jeans and a nice shirt "What was that little lion?"

"I said how long has this been on the market?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry hold on a second," Charlie shuffled grabbing his jacket from his closet as he went downstairs coming to the living room to see his niece curled up on the sofa, a broadsheet newspaper hiding the entirety of her face and her curls while Teddy was playing noisily with a toy trunk on the floor, "What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"How long has this shop in town been for sale?" Hermione repeated for the third time, taking the paper away from her face. She had a librarian-like reading glasses pushed onto the top of her head and she looked like a proper mother to Charlie. She pointed to a small picture on the paper and said "This one. I think it's says it's on Mayberry Street or something like that?"

"How come you're looking?" Charlie wondered, taking the paper off her to read the advert.

"Well I can't afford to keep sponging off you uncle Charlie," Hermione told him "And I always wanted to open up my own book shop but, instead of just a book shop I'm going to extend it with four different things inside. There's going to a bakery on one corner, with a day care center where I can take Teddy inside and a music and dance studio since there's already a flower shop in town already so, I figured now's the perfect time to keep myself busy,"

"Are you going to take out a loan?" Charlie guessed, reading the small print of the paper.

"Err… you know how Remus and Tonks left me Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they left a bit more than that," Hermione hinted awkwardly, hoping not to have to spell it out.

"What? Money?"

"Well, yes a bit of money along with mom and dad leaving me, Ariel, Aqua, Jayden and Cameron share of the dentist practice since they were quite loaded and gave equal shares to all of us including Elias and Evie when they reached school so they're pretty much prepared a college fund for the twins," Hermione admitted shyly, before deflecting "Also Sirius whose Harry's godfather left me quite some money along with the Black Library which is at Grimmauld Place and if there's any books in the Black's vaults. He even stated that he removed any booby-trapped books for me to try out," she was shaken by this "We were quite close he was like a 2nd uncle to me after I saved Sirius 2x during my 3rd and 5th year which took a huge toll out of me but, then I also learned he got killed from his cousin again during the war—" she drifted sadly "He left Harry most of the Black properties while I keep the books and such along with the money. So, I'm pretty much good for the next couple of years," she paused for a moment "So how long has it been up for sale?"

"And how much money did they gave you?" Charlie asked.

"Nearly 14 million Galleons which makes me somewhat a millionaire," Hermione shyly says "Plus the money that mum and dad gave me you can say I can pretty buy a new house or two with a swimming pool if I wanted too,"

Charlie gaped at his youngest niece "Oh and let's not forget mum and dad gave you some money too which should be under your vault uncle Charlie since mum gave you a vault for you to grab your money inside with your key and everything and it should be under your name which I have it with me btw— "Hermione continued to talk not noticing her uncle's dumbstruck expression "In fact, you can always extend the house or move to a new one since I'm sure you want to move to a new place if you wanted too don't you think?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head "That's a lot of money little lion— "he paused for a moment "And to answer your question it's been up for 3 years but, it's not in town though,"

"Oh…" Hermione's shoulders slumped in disappointment "Well where is it then?"

"Well it is in Mayberry Street little lion but, it's split up in the middle, town wise," Charlie tried to explain through by the confusion on her face he hasn't succeeded.

"What uncle Charlie you're not making sense," Hermione replied, frowning her brows "Where is it?"

"It's on the border between Forks and La Push little lion,"

"Well which one is it in?" Hermione asked, re-reading the paragraph below the photo "Forks, or LaPush?"

"It's in both," Charlie answered, looking alarmed as she frantically read, "What's wrong?"

"This place was perfect for me," Hermione huffed, making Charlie confused, "It had the right layout, the right space for all the things that I wanted to place and licenses already—"

"That sounds great!" Charlie congratulated, "You should snap that up."

"Well I can't, can I," Hermione moaned, rubbing her hands over her face in stress, "Why? Why did it have to be there?"

"Kiddo, what's the matter?"

"I am!" Hermione exclaimed, looking heavenward a frustration, "Kingsley just had to come in just at the wrong moment, didn't he! He had to reveal me right in front of muggles and ruin my new start! And now I can't have my book shop with a bakery smelled with good sweets, dare care of a music and dance studio with a child care like I wanted to be," she cried out in protest.

"I thought you couldn't tell muggles about being a witch unless they're relatives anyway?" Charlie wondered, remembering when his sister Emma had told him about Hermione's gift.

"No, you can't," Hermione paused, thinking over the laws she'd read about, "You can't."

"Kiddo?" Charlie said uncertainly as a gleeful look replaced her frown, "What are you thinking?"

"Uncle Charlie do you think we can reschedule our dinner plans and babysit Teddy for a little while," Hermione got up grabbing her jacket "And do you think you can let Jay know I don't want him to be worried or you two can go without me so that way when I come back we can go out dinner that day,"

"Yeah of course," Charlie nodded "Where are you going?

"I'm going to head over to the ministry," Hermione told him, "I promise I'll be back before ten."

She hugged her uncle quickly and bent down to kiss Teddy on the cheek "Bye Teddy bear you be good with uncle Charlie and your uncle Jay okay I'll be back," she announced.

"Hey Charlie, I'm leaving!" Bella called from the hall, before the door slammed shut that left Charlie flushed with the announcements.

"Oh, Esme!" Hermione remembered, snatching the paper the beautiful woman had given her with her number out of her pocket and running over to the phone, "I'll have to cancel my plans with her too bloody hell."

"What?"

"Some couple from the supermarket invited us over to their house for dinner tonight, but I can't go now," Hermione explained, dialing the number.

"When did you go to the market?"

"Hello?" Esme's soft, sweet voice sounded down the phone, "Who is this?"

"Hello Esme, it's Hermione," Hermione said, hoping the nice woman had remembered her, "I was calling about the dinner tonight."

"Oh hi! Was there a problem?"

"Well, I was just wondering whether we could reschedule for another day, because I'm heading out of town for the weekend on urgent business," Hermione said, the evasive expression sounding a tad rude to her ear, "I am so sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem," Esme soothed, laughing at the fretted voice of the British girl, "How about we do the day after tomorrow instead?"

"That's perfect," Hermione smiled, "Thank you so much for understanding."

"It's no problem," Esme said, "I'll see you the day after tomorrow then."

"Yes, that would be in Sunday since tomorrow is Saturday, thank you so much for understanding Esme" Hermione nodded, "Bye!"

"Of course, of course, Bye," Esme replied the dial tone sounded, signaling the end of the call.

"I'll see you in a bit, uncle Charlie, look after my baby for me," Hermione waved, pulling out her wand and picturing the red telephone box of the entrance to the ministry and spinning in apperation.

"Wait Hermione when did you went to the market?" Charlie called after her unfortunately he was too late because she was already gone.

Teddy looked up at his new fond uncle with a curious look which made Charlie sighed "Well it looks like it's just us boys Teddy,"

Before he can continue the doorbell rang to reveal Jayden ready to go "Hey uncle Charlie you ready to g— "he stopped mid-sentence noticing his sister not around "Where's Mya?"

Charlie sighed "Apparently, she went to the Ministry to take care of a few things and won't be back the day after tomorrow so I'm watching little Teddy here and she canceled our plans for dinner tonight so it would be just boys and— "with another sigh "Bella just left with Edward,"

Jayden gave a blank expression "Mya went to the Ministry for what?"

"She didn't say do you still want to go out for dinner though I'm still hungry?" Charlie offered.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry myself and I'm sure Teddy wants to see the town don't you kiddo," Jayden ruffled his new nephew which caused the baby to giggle.

"Well since you're here we might as well go come on before it gets really late huh?" Charlie offered.

"Great where are we going?" Jayden announced as they left the house while Charlie locked the door behind him with Teddy behind held by Jay snuggled in his jacket due the coldness.

"Well … I was going to take you guys to the restaurant in LaPush but, after what happen last night… we have no choice to go to the one in town," Charlie gave an apology smile.

"No worries uncle Charlie," Jayden waved it off steadying Teddy in his baby pouch "I'm sure it will be fine," he explained.

"I hope so," Charlie murmured at this "Hopefully it's not crowded now Forks tends to be gossipers and snoopers who can't mind their own business,"

"Well there's only one way to find out— "Jayden announced looking down at Teddy "Hey Teddy bear do you think you can keep that color you have one since we're in a muggle town and all," he murmured.

Teddy pouted as he changed back to his original color to look like his godmother/adopted mother.

"Good boy," Jayden patted his nephew on the head gently "Now we don't have to worry about anyone freaking out,"

 **[LaPush Reservation] …**

Sam and the pack were patrolling the woods where Jared Cameron stopped in the middle of patrol when he felt a slight pain against his chest. He howled in pain that Jake, Embry and Paul was not far rushed to his side.

 _'Jared what's wrong?'_ from Jake.

 _'I—I don't know I just feel a slight pain in my chest…'_ Jared replied.

Embry grew quiet _'You don't think something happen to Hermione, do you?'_

Jared widen his eyes in horror _'You don't think— "_ as he rushed to Charlie's place before anyone can react and saw the house was empty. No one was home that he couldn't help but, panic.

' _I'm sure she's fine she probably went to dinner with Charlie and Teddy,'_ Jake assured him that neither of them notice that Leah, Sam, Quil, Brady and Colin found themselves in front of Charlie Swan's house.

 _'Well at least we didn't bump into Swan that's for sure,'_ Paul spats.

 _'Paul she's still my friend,'_ Jacob angrily defended his friend (sort of)

 _'SHUT UP YOU NUMB NUTS?!'_ Leah spats angrily as Sam and the guys grew quiet _'Now that I got your attention will you tell us what the hell is going on?'_

 _'Hermione's gone,'_ Seth answered.

It didn't take a genius that Leah flinched as what happen last night when Jayden didn't take it well when she talked bad about his sister.

 _'Who cares if she's gone or not,'_ Leah spats.

 _'Hey watch it Leah,'_ Jared growled protectively over his imprint where everyone in the pack started to argue that Sam had no choice to use his Alpha voice.

 ** _'THAT'S ENOUGH?!'_** Sam used his Alpha voice which cause the pack quiet turning to Jared _'I'm sure she's fine Jared she's probably with Charlie having dinner with little Teddy and you'll see her as soon as the elders give us the final decision the day after tomorrow then you can see her now everyone get back to patrol we still have a lot of ground to cover,'_ he ordered.

Everyone in the pack grumbled and split up this time Jared was with Sam and Jake, then Paul was with Quil and Embry then there's Seth, Leah with Brady and Colin from the other side of the woods not noticing that Hermione did leave Forks that cause Jared's wolf pining for his mate/imprint but, Jared kept that inside.

 **[Wizardly World—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Number 93 Diagon Alley] …**

Aqua hummed as she listened to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift on her Ipod. She loved this song the most of all her songs by the country singer; singing to the lyrics that she didn't even hear Fred coming upstairs to check on his fiancée that he was dumbstruck watching her dancing to the song.

 **"Shake It Off"**

 **I stay out too late**

 **Got nothing in my brain**

 **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

 **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

 **I go on too many dates [chuckle]**

 **But I can't make them stay**

 **At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm**

 **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

 **But I keep cruising**

 **Can't stop, won't stop moving**

 **It's like I got this music**

 **In my mind**

 **Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

 **'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I never miss a beat**

 **I'm lightning on my feet**

 **And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

 **That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

 **I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**

 **I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)**

 **And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

 **That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

 **But I keep cruising**

 **Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

 **It's like I got this music**

 **In my mind**

 **Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

 **'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,**

 **You could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

 **My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**

 **She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.**

 **And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

 **Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake**

 **Yeah ohhh**

 **'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)**

 **I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)**

 **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

 **Shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

 **I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

"Bloody hell if I knew you were going to shake I would've married a long time ago," a familiar replied causing Aqua to squeak and fell on the floor causing Fred to rush over to his fiancée "You alright luv?"

"Sweet mother of Merlin don't do that," Aqua pouted that Fred helped her up "When did you get here?"

"Oh, you know," Fred casually says "I been hanging around," he smirked as he had this gleam on his eye.

"What?" Aqua asked who noticed this gleam on his eyes.

Fred grinned carried his soon to be wifey and took her to their bedroom to ravish her causing Aqua to squeal "I can't wait to marry you soon to be Mrs. Weasley. I love you," he told her.

Aqua soften her eyes wrapping her arms around her handsome fiancée "I love you too Freddie," she explained.

"So… what song were you dancing too this time?"

Aqua shrugged "It's a muggle song Taylor Swift she's a country/pop singer if you can call it that. I mean her singing is basically country but, I think she mixed it up a bit,"

"Really? What's the title I want to check it out?"

"Shake it Off?"

Fred had a blank 'huh' look.

Aqua sighed "You really need to listen to muggle music Freddie besides the Three Sisters in the Wizarding World I mean sure their great in their own way but, muggle music is pretty much the same in the Wizarding World too just with different music artists,"

"Really? Like what?"

"There's rock, punk rock, country, hip pop, etc my favorite songs would have to be either punk rock with a bit of Rap and R&B and hip pop,"

"What about Techno?"

"There's some songs that's pretty good but, it's not really my style,"

Fred nodded at this "So do you want to get back to the wedding list before the big day?"

Aqua perked up "Actually we have 10 more things to do and we'll be done,"

"Really I thought we were done with the wedding list?"

"We were—but, we had a last minute cancelation with one of the guests… who I like to remind you isn't our friends anymore," Aqua pursued her lips together with a thin line which cause Fred to feel wary over this "Which doesn't matter the important we need to focus is that we have to rearrange our guests in the tables again—about 20 people cancelled as most of them are my side of the friends; they won't be coming and I rather talk about it—" she drifted off she had a distant look on her face "I thought we can invite uncle Charlie's friends that knew my mum in Forks—let's see there's Leah, Seth with their parents which are my godparents by the way so I'm sure they'll come anyway—it completely crossed my mind to invite my childhood friends—" she sighed "I know it might be a last minute thing but, I was out of invitations to invite them that's why; thank Merlin Mia made extra's for me before she left," she explained.

Fred just gaped at his fiancée nodding at this "Alright luv, so who are the ones that cancelled?"

"Well there's Jeff with his wife and kids who aren't very friendly—only because Jeff is one of my good friends so we had an argument that led to my other friends back then—Jeff has the same friends as Ariel and I that left them not to come because of it—I tried to explain but, they refused—" she rolled her eyes in annoyance "Anyway I figured if Leah is going to be one of my brides maids it would be perfect she was a few choices I wanted as my brides maids anyway with Rae, Becca who's my cousins—it's a long story so what do you think Freddie?"

"Let's just take one step at a time huh?" Fred offered.

"Okay, you grab the invitations that are coming—it should be in the office in the right side inside the blue box—the ones that aren't coming are in the pink box,"

"Okay," Fred nodded at this and he could've sworn he heard Aqua muttered to herself 'Stupid muggles,' she snorted and sighed. If anything Fred knew not to get in Aqua's bad side as she's a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

 **[Wizarding World; Grimmald Place Number 12] …**

Harry Potter sighed tiredly as he sat down on the couch as he looked through the documents from the back. He looked around the house once more as it's now empty as much as he wants to stay in England he wants a fresh start he's glad that Ron's okay with this along with his friends and now he's off to America to stay with Mione and her uncle. Well, at the Black Wood Manor that Sirius bought a few years ago but, it's there.

Harry sighed "Kretcher," he called.

A silent 'pop' revealed Kretcher bowing to his master "Master Harry called for Kretcher?"

Harry bends down "Kretcher I won't be living here in England anymore I'm moving to America I thought you want to know that if you want you can come with me so we can have a fresh start but, it's going to be in a muggle town. If you want to stay here now would be the time to say so," he answered.

Kretcher looked around at the manor that was once his home "Kretcher wants to go with Master Harry as you're the last line in the Black family master,"

Harry gave a smile "I thought as much why don't you grab your things and we'll head out since this manor is already sold. I gave it to the bank," he answered.

Kretcher bowed "Yes master," he apparated to grab his things while Harry swished his wand and grabbed most of things from the house. Before he sold the house, he took out of the dark artifacts around the house not wanting to make it … too gloomy.

Harry write a quick message to Hermione stating that he's going to come to visit her in America and his new fond owl which Hermione bought for him which reminded him of Hedwig but, this time it was a male owl name Titan which suited him as he was a grey snow owl. He watched his owl flew to Hermione's destination when Kretcher apparate back to his master.

"Master Harry I got my things," Kretcher bowed over to his master.

"Good, good let's get out of here huh?" Harry offered "I'll meet you at the new house. The new manor is called Black Wood Manor.

'I should go to the bank if I'm going to move to America and start a fresh start,' Harry thought to himself 'First I have to call Mione maybe she can help me find a place? I'm sure Sirius bought a place down there,'

Harry dialed Hermione's cell phone but, instead of Hermione answering it went through with Jayden; they had the same number except the last four numbers he got that confuse with Hermione's.

"Hello?"

"Jay is that you?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's me Harry? I was looking for Mione?"

"Ah… Harry she's not here?"

"What?!" Harry rapidly got up alerted "Where is she? Is Teddy okay?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine and Teddy's fine he's with us actually she went to the Ministry but, if I have to guess it's really late in England, isn't it?"

"Yeah it's nearly midnight? If I have to guess Mione is probably—" Harry stopped to see Hermione apparate in the middle of the living room causing him startled "Bloody hell—Mione," he squeaked.

"Sorry Harry I'm just a bit tired—I didn't really had the time to look into a hotel at the moment," Hermione sheepishly replied.

"Wait what? Mya is with you?"

"Yeah which is perfect since I need to talk to her anyway umm—I'll call you later Jay. I'll let you know what happens tomorrow alright,"

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll talk to you soon,"

"Thanks for understanding Jay and I'll tell Mione now since she's already with me,"

"Yeah of course, I'll see her in Sunday. Tell her to visit Ariel and Aqua since the twins are with them okay,"

"Of course, mate talk to you later huh?"

"Yeah later,"

 **[back in Forks, Washington] …**

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

"Who was that Jay?" Charlie asked setting down Teddy in his booster seat.

"That was Harry. He was looking for Mya sounds serious,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Took a long while to finish this chapter but, I managed to finish and continue the next chapters. Don't worry that's not all I have planned. There's going to be some moments with George and Fred with their fiancée's Ariel and Aqua; George is with Ariel while Fred is with Aqua in case you didn't catch that.**


End file.
